P3X747
by Verpoort
Summary: SG1 takes a new addition to the SGC on a mission to P3X747. But there, all hell is about to break lose. Set in season 7, pre Heroes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First SG-1 fanfic, so be kind. But do review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: SG-1.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

- Cheyenne Mountain Entrance.

Staff Sergeant Eric Montana saw the army Humvee coming towards the entrance of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex.  
It stopped, and he could see an Airman sitting behind the wheel. Then, a black leather duffel-bag was dropped from the back of the Humvee, followed by a man, smoothly jumping out of the back of the car.  
The man said something to the Airman behind the wheel, and patted the side of the vehicle twice, before taking his bag and walking away. The car turned and drove off.  
He was dressed in a tight black T-shirt, with black cargo-jeans and black combat-boots with buckles. He had a black leather jacket flung casually across his left-shoulder.  
He approached them calmly, and intended to walk past the guards and levers, so Montana left his security-booth, and called to him.  
'Authorized personnel only, sir.' He said, laying a hand on his side-arm, just in case.  
The man stopped and faced Montana. Then he walked over to him, taking something out of his back-pocket.  
'Logan Evans.' He said, as he gave the Sergeant his ID.  
'I have an appointment with General Hammond.'  
Montana went inside to check the guest-list.  
Sure enough, his name was on the list:  
"Colonel L. Evans."  
He checked the ID and compared the photo with the young man's face. Everything was in order.  
'Alright sir,' Eric Montana said when he handed the man his ID back.  
'You are clear.'  
He watched as the man turned around again and disappeared through the tunnel.

- SGC Briefing Room

SG-1 was already seated when General Hammond walked into the Briefing Room. They quickly rose, but Hammond waved them back down.  
'As you were'.  
He took place at the head of the conference-table.  
'SG-1. I am to inform you that Stargate Command is receiving a new employee as of this morning.'  
He received no reaction from his flag-ship team, other then continued attention.  
'I have decided to place him with SG -1, for the moment.'  
Now, he saw Jack O'Neill react. Quickly the Colonel sat up straight and was about to say something when Hammond intervened.  
'Now before you object, this is only going to be temporary. If everything works out, he will be placed in command of another SG-team shortly. This is only to make him familiar with the way we do things, and what better place to learn then with our flag-ship team?' He said.  
Jack was momentarily silenced.  
'Erm, who are we talking about, exactly?' Dr. Daniel Jackson asked.  
'His name is Logan Evans; he's a Colonel with the Air Force. I've read his file. He has an exemplary record. He's been in and out various military services, done lots of Black Ops, like yourself, Jack…' Hammond said.  
'Sir, if I may, when did he request this position?' Major Samantha Carter asked.  
'He did not, Major.' The General responded.  
'It was a direct request from the President.'  
'The President himself?' O'Neill asked, disbelievingly.  
'Yes. Look, I've met the man once. He's a nice and very capable young man. I'm sure you will all like him, and he will definitely make an addition to this command. If anyone would fit in your team, it would be him.'  
Jack still wasn't so sure.  
'General, SG-1 doesn't have a great track-record when it comes to additions to the team, sir.'  
'I'm aware of that, Colonel. But as I said, this is only temporary. Give the man a chance.'  
'Yes sir.'  
They all got op from their chairs.  
At that moment, the door of the Briefing Room opened, and an Airman appeared.  
'General, a Colonel Evans to see you, sir.'  
'Yes.' Hammond said.  
'Send him in.'  
A moment later, a man dressed in black, with a leather duffel bag, came in.  
He seemed relaxed, yet alert and sensitive.  
He dropped the bag and quickly looked neutrally at everyone, before walking over to the General.  
'General Hammond. Good to see you again, sir.' He said, sticking out his hand rather then saluting; as if greeting an old friend.  
'Good to see you too, son. Let me start off by introducing you to your new team-members.' Hammond said, shaking his hand.  
'Temporary team-members.' O'Neill said, with a wry smile.  
Hammond shot him a look, but didn't comment.  
'SG-1, meet Colonel Logan Evans. Logan, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill,' Hammond said.  
Again, Evans stuck out his hand to greet him.  
'…Major Samantha Carter,' Hammond said, as Evans moved on and shook Carter's hand.  
'…Dr. Daniel Jackson,' They shook hands.  
'… and Teal'c.' Teal'c looked at the outstretched hand momentarily, before also shaking it.  
'Well, now that's out of the way and taken care of, I suggest that you all return to your duties.  
Logan, go ahead and go into my office, I will give you a short briefing.' Hammond said.  
Before she left, the General held Major Carter back.  
'Major, would you mind giving Colonel Evans a tour of the facility once we're done?' He asked, out of earshot from the others.  
'Uhm, no, of course not, sir.' She said.  
'Great. Come down to my office in fifteen minutes.' General Hammond said.  
Then, he followed Colonel Evans and disappeared into his office.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming. This chapter serves as a introduction to the SGC to Logan, so it might come across a bit stalled. Not until chapter 5 will they go do stuff... they're taking their time.

Diclaimer: I do not own Stargate: SG-1.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

- Stargate Command

_He didn't seem bad, at first instance_. Samantha thought, walking down the corridor.  
She pictured him walking into the Briefing Room again. She'd first noticed how charismatic he was. The way he walked into the room, not completely at ease, slightly nervous, but calm on the surface. How he greeted the General, and them. Open and warm, with a handshake. No display of rank. She had only heard him speak a few words, but she had noticed a slight accent. And his appearance. The tight black T-shirt above the cargo-pants and boots. The leather jacket nonchalant over one shoulder. His thick, black, spiky hair…  
_No,_ She thought. _Not bad at all…  
_She had reached the General's office, and knocked on the door.  
'Come in.' Hammond's voice sounded.  
She entered, and saw Hammond sitting behind his desk; Colonel Evans sitting opposite him, a smile on his lips as if they had just shared a joke. The General also seemed in a good mood, anyway.  
'Major.' The General said.  
'Logan, I've organized a small tour of the SGC. Major Carter is going to show you around, if that's alright.' He said,  
'Of course.' Evans said.  
He stood up and put on his jacket. It was a smooth leather jacket with a high collar, as you would see on a Navy dress-uniform. Carter noticed it had a small American eagle insignia on its right sleeve, just beneath the shoulder.  
The next thing she saw was the visitors-pass Evans had clipped on the side of his black belt. It was visible just next to the border of the jacket.  
The overexposed photo had been made moments before Evans had come down to the Briefing Room.  
General Hammond followed Samantha's glance.  
'Yes,' He said.  
'Colonel, I'll make sure you'll have a personnel ID ready by tomorrow morning. I'll just use the picture from your personnel-file' He said with a smile.  
'Fortunately, that visitors-pass will give you access to most levels you are cleared for. That will have to do for today.'  
'I'm sure it will, sir.' Evans said.  
'Well then. That will be all. Dismissed.' Hammond said.

The Colonel and Major walked out of the office.  
'Well,' Carter said a little embarrassed.  
'I'm Samantha Carter…' She stuck out her hand, and the moment she said it, she realized they had already been introduced.  
'Logan Evans.' Evans said, and took her hand. He unconsciously pulled her closer, and before she knew it, they had kissed each other three times on the cheeks.  
They let go, and Evans realized it wasn't common to greet in that matter, and therefore, the Major hadn't been expecting it.  
'Oh, I'm sorry,' He immediately apologized.  
'It wasn't my intention...'  
'No, it's alright.' Carter said.  
'It's just not a… traditional way to introduce yourself in the military. Sir.' She added.  
She suddenly realized she was blushing.  
He smiled.  
'Would you do me a favor?' He asked, as they started walking.  
'Sure, Colonel.' She said,  
'Would you drop the 'Sir'-thing? It's just Logan. Evans, if you must.'  
'But… sir, you are my superior officer.' Carter said.  
'Yeah, I realize that, but I've just been promoted. In truth, I find it a little uncomfortable being called 'sir' by people the same age, or even older then me…'  
Samantha thought about it. For some reason, she liked his open, unusual style.  
'Alright. But you should know, it's just Sam, then.' She said, smiling at him.  
'Sam.' He said.  
'Alright, Sam. Where are you taking me?'  
'First, how much do you know about what we do around here?' She asked.  
'What, fighting aliens, saving the world once a week, that stuff?' He said.  
'I've read mission-reports, mostly SG-1's. When the Pentagon informed me I would be stationed here, they gave me a whole stack of paperwork with it. I've been up for weeks reading about the latest scientific breakthrough's, archaeological findings, alien technology, you name it.'  
'Alright.' Sam said satisfied, and a little surprised.  
'At least you'll have a clue about what's happening.'

They kept walking until they reached Daniel's office.  
'I'll take you to see Daniel Jackson first. His office is right over here.'  
They walked inside and saw Daniel sitting behind his desk, bent over a stone tablet. He stood up when he saw them came in.  
'Oh. Hi. Hello… Colonel Evans was it, right?' He said as he straightened his glasses.  
'Logan.' Evans said.  
'Logan.' Daniel repeated.  
'Daniel.' He pointed to himself.  
'So what brings you two to my humble… office? Daniel asked.  
'I was just giving Colonel Evans… Logan, a tour of the SGC.' Samantha said.  
'Right.' Daniel said.  
'Well, I was just looking at some Ancient writing on the tablet here… That is what I do. I translate alien languages from archaeological findings off world. You might say I also act as a… a spokesperson to alien cultures.' He told Evans  
'Daniel speaks over twenty-three different languages. And most alien languages originate from Earth, or vice versa, so he comes in handy more than often.' Carter said.  
'I see.' Evans said.  
'Impressive.'

After a while they left Daniel's office and headed for the infirmary.  
'I want you to meet Janet Fraiser.' Carter said as they approached the doors.  
'She's SGC's doctor.'  
They went inside and found Fraiser in her office, paging through some files.  
'Janet,' Sam said.  
'Are you busy?'  
'Not at all.' Fraiser stood up and walked over to them.  
'Janet, this is…' Carter began, but Fraiser finished her sentence.  
'Colonel Logan Evans,' she said.  
'Word travels fast.' She shook his hand.  
'Say, as long as I have you here, would you mind if I took your physical right now? Sam, do you have the time?'  
'Sure, I guess.' Carter said.  
'Physical?' Evans asked.  
'I have to do a physical evaluation of all SG-team-members. If they're not fit, they can't go off-world. And I happen to know SG-1 has a mission scheduled for this afternoon…' Janet said.  
'Really.' Logan said.  
'Well alright doc, I'm all yours.'  
Janet smiled but didn't say anything. Then she took a grey sweat-short, and handed it to Logan.  
Change into this; I'll do the paper-work in the meantime.  
She closed the curtain, and walked to Sam who stood a few feet away, leaning on a shut-down heart-monitor.  
She scribbled something on a blank file she had taken, and noticed they had a view behind the curtain, as she didn't close it properly.  
'What's the matter, Sam? Are you hot? You look a little flushed.' Janet said, as she watched Sam watch Evans take his jacket and shirt off.  
'Hm? What? No, Janet, I'm fine…' Sam said distracted.  
Janet smiled, and Logan appeared from behind the curtain again, wearing only the grey short.  
'Alright, doc, what do you want me to do?'  
Fraiser had finished writing and walked over to Evans.  
'First, I need you to sit down. I'm going to measure your pulse and take some blood. Then I'll put you on the treadmill for a while, and after that I'll take some more blood. I should have the results back in a few hours.'  
'Alright.' Evans sat down. He knew the drill; he had studied a few years of medicine himself. His blood would be sent to a laboratory, where they would measure his white-blood count, red-blood count, haemoglobin-levels, that kind of stuff.  
When Fraiser was done, he turned around and stepped on the treadmill, as Fraiser selected a pre-entered program. The treadmill began moving, and Logan started running.  
Fraiser walked back to Sam after putting the vials of blood in a rack.  
'He's cute.' Janet said to Sam after they looked at Logan for a few minutes.  
'Hm. Yeah, I guess…' Carter said.  
Fraiser looked at her, as she still stared at Logan. He had been running for a while, and his lightly tanned body was shining with sweat.  
She started laughing.  
'You are attracted to him!' She said.  
Sam's head shot sideward to face her.  
'Janet! I've known him for what, five minutes? Besides he's my superior officer. _And_ I have a boyfriend.'  
Janet looked at her meaningfully.  
'Alright… whatever you say, Sam.' She said, but she couldn't suppress a grin.

After Logan had been running for ten minutes, Fraiser told him to stop, measured his pulse, took some blood and gave him a towel.  
He was dried off and dressed in a few minutes, and after they said goodbye to the doctor, they left the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Now, just because it's stil introduction, doesn't mean you don't have to review. This is a short chapter, the lengths vary.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Stargate; SG-1. I own Logan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

- SGC Cafeteria

After visiting the infirmary, Carter and Evans went to the cafeteria for lunch. They sat down at a table for two.  
'So what to you think so far?' Sam asked as she put sugar in her coffee.  
'I don't know what to think.' Logan said truthfully.  
'I guess I'm looking forward on doing whatever we're going to do. Getting to know you, the people I'm going to work with.'  
He took a bite from the croissant he bought, and stirred his tea.  
'Well, in the interest of getting to know each other,' Sam said.  
'I saw you had a tattoo, while you were running.' Sam nudged her head to a part of a symbol on the inside of Logan's left upper arm, visible under the short sleeve of his black t-shirt. He had hung his jacket on the back of his chair.  
'What does it stand for?' She asked.  
'Oh it's just… It's a drawing I made a few years ago. I was part of a Black Ops-team, and we had it tattooed together. Just too… symbolise the history we share.' Logan said.  
'I see.' Sam said.  
'Do you have any more tattoos?'  
'No. Perhaps in the future.' Logan said.  
'What about you?'  
'Me?' Sam asked surprised. Logan looked at her as he sipped his tea.  
'I… yes. I have a small one.' Sam said, sounding a little embarrassed.  
'Really? Where?'  
'Well… maybe you'll get to see. Some day.' The words came out before she even knew she said them. Sam realized what she's said, turned slightly red and quickly turned to her coffee, not facing Logan.  
The Colonel however didn't say anything, but smiled to himself as he took another sip of his tea.  
'You kids having fun?' Jack O'Neill's voice suddenly sounded.  
He was standing next to their table, holding a cup of coffee.  
'Care to join us, sir?' Carter asked, quickly swallowing her coffee.  
'I'd love to, Carter, but unfortunately I'm taking my coffee back to the office. I still have reports to write.' He said grumbling.  
'But anyway, I'll see you two at 1500. Don't be late.' He pointed at Evans as he walked away.

- SGC Control Room.

After lunch, Sam took Logan up to the Control Room.  
'So, what do you think?' She asked him, as he stared at the Stargate through the window.  
'Pretty amazing.' He said.  
'Over here we dial the Gateadresses,' Sam said as she pointed at the computer screen.  
'And here are the Iris-regulation controls.'  
Suddenly alarm's started flaring.  
'Offworld activation.' Someone called.  
Sam looked puzzled for a moment, then her face cleared up.  
'It must be SG-11. They are scheduled to return right about now… Pay attention, you're gonna love this.' She told Logan.  
'Receiving IDC… you're right ma'am, it's SG-11' An Harriman said.  
Logan was looking through the window.  
The metal Iris which had been closed while the Stargate was activating, now opened to reveal the blue-ish puddle.  
SG-11 came through, the puddle disintegrated, and the Stargate shut of.  
Sam had been moving closer to Logan as he watched, and was now standing beside him, their arms touching.  
'You know, I've read about this a lot, but it's so much more astonishing to see it with your own eyes… To think a race of people was actually able to create this…'  
'I know. Amazing, when you stop to think about it.' Sam said.  
She then took his arm and led him away from the Control Room.  
'Well, now you've seen pretty much everything. I'll take you to your guestroom; give you some time to settle in. And if your physical turns out ok, I'll see you at the briefing at 1500 hours, and in the Gateroom at 1600. Excited?'  
'Well… a little, I have to admit.' Logan said.  
'Just a little? I was a nervous wreck before my first mission.' Sam said.  
Logan laughed.  
'Well… I guess it might take some time to get used to this. But I think it's going to be fun.'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I'll post another one. This one is a bit longer ;-p

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Stargate: SG-1. Really. I don't.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

- SGC Senior Officers Housing

Logan had unpacked his bag. It only contained some change of clothes, an experimental SG-uniform, a few personal belongings – pictures, artefacts, things he had already set up in his room – and a laptop.  
He threw his Glock 24 on the bed, and took off his jacket.  
He was just setting up his laptop when someone knocked on his door.  
'Yeah, come in.' He called.  
He heard the doors open.  
'Love what you've done with the place…' Colonel Jack O'Neill said.  
'Oh… I think I've done what I can. But the walls might need a touch-up. I was thinking a slightly more depressing shade of grey, what would you say?' Logan responded. He turned around.  
'Oh no, I think this colour is depressing enough. Remember, less is more. You might overdo it.' Jack said. His mouth shortly split into a slight grin.  
Logan smiled.  
'Problem with your reports? No writers-block, I hope.'  
'Don't start.'  
'What can I do for you?'  
Jack handed him a file.  
'Outcome of your physical. Fraiser said you are A-ok, and cleared to go off-world. Don't worry, I didn't peep. Not that I would know what it said anyway…'  
Logan accepted it and flipped it through  
'Haemoglobin seems ok… White blood-count is slightly elevated… Heart rate… wow, impressive, if I say so myself.' He closed the file.  
'Thanks.' He said to Jack as he handed him the file back.  
'What's that?' Jack eyed the experimental uniform Logan had hung over a chair.  
'Oh, that… the science-geeks at the Pentagon thought that as long as I was out here, I might as well serve as their guinea-pig. They said they have developed a new type of armour, based on the stuff the SGC-scientists forwarded from those Krull…'  
'Kull.' Jack corrected.  
'… Kull-warriors.' Logan said.  
He took the jacket, which wasn't at all different from the one he had been wearing, except that this one bore an SG-1 arm patch, had no ranking signature, and felt somewhat stiff.  
'So what's so special about it?' O'Neill asked.  
'They have actually made an armouring _spray_, and used it on the uniform. Apparently, it is very effective against bullets, and it should be fairly resistant against staffweapon- or zat'nik'tel-blasts.' Logan said.  
'You sound convinced.' Jack said sarcasticly.  
'Have they tested it yet?'  
'Barely, and not in the field. So my level of trust doesn't run that high…' Logan said.  
Jack didn't say anything for a while, but looked at the Glock on Logan's bed, and then back to the jacket.  
'Say… how about we create a little test of our own?'

- SGC Shooting Range

Jack and Logan were standing next to each other, each of them wearing clear safety-goggles. They raised their guns and both emptied a full clip at the target.  
After they had emptied their guns, Jack pressed a button, and the target flew towards them.  
When it had arrived, Logan took his jacket from the hook and they both inspected it.  
'Not even a scratch. I'm impressed.' Jack said.  
'Well this eliminates a lot of my concerns…' Logan said.

- SCG Briefing Room

'So these markings suggest that the inhabitants of P3X-747 are in fact, eh, rudimentary. However the few signs of technology the UAV picked up suggest that it exceeds our own. And, the sensors also showed large quantities of Naquadah in the planet's soil.'  
Daniel Jackson stood in front of a view-screen and was showing SG-1 and General Hammond pictures of stone carvings found near the Stargate at P3X-747, and areal photo's made by the UAV.  
He pushed a button on his remote and the next photo's slid by.  
'I think these symbols are for their Gods… Interestingly, they don't seem to derive from earth. Or at least, I haven't found a connection. Yet.'  
'Oh yes… Fascinating…' Jack said, spinning his chair left and right.  
Daniel pushed his glassed further up his nose.  
'General,' Jack began,  
'Look. We have listened to Daniel talking for… - he checked his watch - … 38 minutes now. And interesting as that may be, I say we just go in and do what we always do. Sir.'  
'What's that, Colonel? Getting into trouble?' Hammond remarked.  
'But, no I agree, Jack. You have a green light for the mission. Your current objectives stand. SG-1, go get yourselves ready. Dismissed.'

- SGC Embarkation Room

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were already present, doing last minute checks on their equipment and checking if they hadn't forgotten anything.  
As they were waiting for Evans to arrive, Sam took the opportunity to talk to her commanding officer, who was inspecting his P90 submachine gun.  
'Sir, can I ask you something?'  
'Shoot, Major.'  
'I was wondering… Have you already talked to Colonel Evans, sir?'  
'We shared a moment.'  
'What did you think of him, Colonel?'  
Jack looked up at her.  
'Why do you ask, Carter?'  
'Well… It's no secret that you generally dislike new additions to the team, sir.'  
'Who, me?' Jack reacted.  
'Remember after Daniel died? All the trouble we went through to replace him? How long it took for you to accept Jonas?' Sam said.  
'Yeah, so?'  
Sam hesitated.  
'Alright, Carter, look,' Jack said,  
'I think we'll get to know him a little more off-world. Besides, he's only a temporary addition. We're just working him in.'  
'Yes, sir.' Sam said.

The blast-doors opened and Colonel Evans came in. He had the experimental black uniform on, with his Glock in a holster strapped onto his right leg, and a small leather pouch strapped onto his left leg.  
He walked up to the rest of the team, and General Hammond also appeared from the other end of the room.  
'This is the experimental uniform?' Hammond asked sceptically.  
'It's perfectly safe, sir, we tested it earlier.' Jack told the General.  
'Where is your P90?' He added to Colonel Evans, noticing he didn't carry the weapon.  
'I couldn't get into the weapons-locker. I guess the visitors-pass doesn't work on those.'  
He looked around the room and saw the guards also carried P90's.  
'Lieutenant!' He called to one of them.  
When the man looked up, he signalled him for his weapon.  
Lieutenant Siddig Jones checked if the safety was on, and quickly threw his machine gun to Evans. After his superior had caught the weapon, Jones threw a few clips after it.  
'All set.' Logan said to O'Neill after he'd put the clips in one of his pockets and hung the weapon over his shoulder.  
'Alright, then.' O'Neill turned to General Hammond.  
'Good luck, SG-1.' Hammond said, as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.  
'We will make contact in one hour.'  
'We'll be there, sir.' Jack said.

Hammond disappeared behind the blast-doors, and the Stargate's inner ring started to move.  
Sergeant Harriman's voice sounded over the speakers as the chevrons encoded.  
When the seventh chevron locked, an outburst of energy spurted from the gate. Then, it pulled back, leaving the rippling blue event horizon.  
'You can still go back, you know.' Jack said to Logan.  
'Are you kidding?' Evans started moving, and the rest of the team quickly followed him through the gate.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: SG-1. Stop bugging me about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

- P3X-747, City of Largos

SG-1 stepped through the event horizon, and walked off the stone stairs onto the fresh green grass that surrounded the Stargate-area.  
'Alright, Danny,' Jack said, as he looked around.  
'Your turn.'  
Daniel Jackson was already bent over a large stone block, of which several were scattered over the field surrounding the Gate.  
'I think these blocks once formed a building of some sort… Perhaps a chamber or temple for the Gate…' He said.  
'So?' Jack asked.  
'Wait, this is interesting… This didn't come up on the pictures from the MALP. These stones are covered in writing…'  
Daniel took out a small notebook from his pocket, and flipped through some pages.  
'It's seems to be related to the Ancient-language. But the texts are in terrible shape. Most of it isn't even translatable…'  
'And that helps us… how?' O'Neill asked.  
'Well, it could mean that these people had contact with the Ancients at some point in time. Perhaps even learned from them. Maybe that indicates why they are so technologically advanced for their culture.' Daniel said, standing up.  
'Right.' Jack responded.  
'O'Neill, ' Teal'c appeared on Jack's side.  
'I have located a pathway. It seems frequently used.'  
'Well then,' Jack said, putting on his sunglasses.  
'Lead the way.'

The path went downhill, and ten minutes later they saw an oval-shaped lake. There were buildings placed in a half circle around the lake.  
It didn't take them long to reach the small village.  
'Hello? Anybody home?' Daniel was standing in front of the first house, the others were standing behind.  
After a while, a tall woman appeared through the open doorway. She had long curling chestnut hair, grey-blue eyes, and was wearing a white top with a long light-brown skirt.  
'Hi,' Daniel said to the surprised woman.  
'Who are you?' She responded. She looked beyond Daniel, and her surprise grew when she saw the others.  
'You did not come from Tulumna.'  
'No, no, we did not.' Daniel said.  
'My name is Daniel Jackson. We came from a planet called Earth. Not… Tulumna.'  
'You… You came through the Portal?' The woman asked, even more amazed.  
'The Portal? The Portal, the Stargate! Yes, we came through the Portal. Or, Stargate, as we call it.' Daniel said.  
Jack had come forward and joined Daniel. The others also came closer.  
'Hello.' He said.  
'Jack O'Neill.' He held out his hand.  
'I'm Lana.' The woman said, and she hesitantly placed her hand in Jack's.  
'We go through the Stargate to explore the universe, to meet new people.' Daniel said.  
'I'm guessing you do not use it as we do.' Jack added.  
'No.' Lana said.  
'The Portal has not been used for generations. We do not posses the knowledge, and no one ever came through it before.  
Come,' She said, taking Daniel's hand and leading him inside.  
'I will take you to the others. They are all in the garden.'  
They followed Lana through her home, through a backdoor, into the garden…

'Yes, sir.' O'Neill said.  
He, Teal'c and Logan were standing by the Stargate, as Jack reported to Hammond via the MALP.  
'Carter and Daniel have stayed behind. They are already making friends.'  
'What's the situation over there, Colonel? Are these people willing to help? Do they have technology that can help us defeat Anubis?' Hammond asked.  
'Well sir, hard to say. They are currently working on some high-tech device. Carter is all over it, as you'd expect. Daniel is trying to figure out what the connection is between the Ancients and these people. And we know they have large quantities of naquadah in ground. They seem friendly. They have invited us to stay for a while, we could get to know each other better, maybe even start some trade-negotiations.' Jack said.  
'Alright Colonel.' Hammond said.  
'You may stay. Next contact in twenty-four hours.'  
'Roger, sir.'  
'Hammond out.'  
Jack stood up straight and turned to Logan and Teal'c  
'Alright, boys… Seems we have to go find ourselves some jammies for tonight.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Don't forget to review, people!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stargate? Great idea. Sadly not mine, though...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

- P3X-747, City of Largos

Lana, Daniel, Logan and Sam were in one of the buildings, which had been converted into a workshop.  
There Daniel and Logan had met Kyra, the woman who had developed a transportation-device.  
She was shorter then Lana, with shoulder-length dark hair and green eyes. She was wearing something similar to a black spaghetti-top, and a short skirt.  
Sam had already met her a few hours before, and she had been working with Kyra on the device since then.

'So how's it been going?' Logan asked the two women.  
'It's been going great. You wouldn't believe the help Samantha has been. I had been stuck on the same problem for days, and she came in and solved the problem in minutes.' Kyra said.  
'Well it wasn't that easy.' Sam said flattered.  
'Our luck was that we've run into similar technology before.'  
'Ancient?' Daniel said, with a glint of hope in his voice.  
'Asgard.' Sam said.  
'Ah.' Daniel said as he removed his jacket.

It was warm on the planet, and even warmer in the workshop, and Sam had already taken off her jacket and shirt, so that she was only wearing her army-green tank-top.

'Where are Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c?' She asked as she joined Logan and Daniel, who were sitting on two large crates.  
'Jack is out fishing with Gerard, and Teal'c is in the garden picking fruit.' Daniel said.  
'They offered to help us in preparation for the feast of tonight.' Lana told Sam.

The villagers had planned a feast in honour of their unexpected guests.

'Lana, with the help Samantha gave me, I think that we might be able to do a test-run of the device tonight.' Kyra said.  
'That is good news!' Lana said delighted.  
'Then come, let us help in the preparation as well.' Sam said to Lana.  
'No, you've been help enough.' Lana replied.  
'Put your things in the rooms we have prepared for you, and rest for the day. Spend some time in the garden, it is very beautiful. We shall put the men to work.' She laughed.  
'Ah, Daniel, I think that's our queue.' Logan said as he jumped off the crate.

They took their gear and followed Sam and Lana outside.

-------------------------

Sam was taking a stroll through the garden, as Lana had suggested. The people of Largos were very peaceful and cooperative.  
They grew their fruits en vegetables in the garden, even held livestock in there, but also grew lovely plants and flowers. And at the same time it was a place for relaxation and enjoyment.  
It was a very big garden, with a large open space in the middle, where wooden tables, similar to picknick-tables, were placed around a large fireside, where a campfire was made every night.  
The people shared their labours, and seemed to have a lot of free time, which they mostly spent in the garden.  
Sam had heard from Kyra that there were other cities on the planet, like Tulumna, which Lana had mentioned, but they were separated through distance, and wilderness. The people had founded the cities generation's ago, and rarely travelled between them. But as the population thinned out, they needed to reach out to each other again.  
That's why she had begun working on the transportation-device. It would make travelling so much easier.  
As she walked she heard the sound of someone chopping wood. It grew louder with every step, and soon she saw Colonel Evans with his back towards her, swinging a large axe with Daniel sitting further away on a block of wood.  
They had both taken their shirts off, and the burning sun made their skin gleam with sweat.  
As it did to hers, and her bare arms and shoulders were starting to burn.

'Having fun?' She said as she walked towards them.  
'Sam.' Daniel stood up.

Logan lowered the axe.

'We decided to take shifts…' Daniel said.  
'Because his arms were getting tired.' Logan added.  
'Luckily, Teal'c took over for me, hunting.'  
'Hunting?' Sam asked.  
'With bow and arrow.' Logan grinned.  
'They wanted some kind of pheasant for dinner tonight. Apparently it walks freely in the Garden.'

Sam nodded understandingly.

'And how is the wood-chopping going?' She asked.  
'You wouldn't believe how much wood these people need.' Daniel said.  
'Speaking of which,' Logan said as he pointed the handle of the axe to Daniel,  
'Your turn.'

-------------------------

That night they sat at one of the tables near the camp-fire. They were finishing dinner after having enjoyed the delicious foods the villagers had prepared.  
Jack and Gerard, one of the men of the village, had caught plenty of blue trout, and the birds Teal'c and the other men had caught were roasted near the fire.  
It was still very warm, so most of them had left their jackets and gear in their rooms.

'Listen,' Jack said to his team as he poked into his food.  
'Not that I haven't been enjoying this, for today, but shouldn't we start talking to these people about trade? Exchanging technologies? That sort of thing?'  
'Well, sir, I have been working on the transportation-device with Kyra, and it helped me gain an understanding of their technology. They have the knowledge, but they choose not to use it. At least not fully.' Sam said.  
'But how did they get that knowledge?' Daniel asked.  
'I have talked to Lana and some of the older villagers. They don't have specific recordings in their history that speaks of the Ancients. All that suggests their influence were those blocks near the Gate. It makes no sense for a primitive people to have such knowledge and technology.'  
'Do you really think these people are that primitive?' Logan asked.  
'Have you looked around?' Daniel said.  
'If it wasn't for that transportation-device, you'd think we'd be back in the middle-ages. There's no electricity, no running water. No hospitals, '  
'No cars. No television.' Jack added.  
'Have you seen disease? Polution? I have another theory on these people.' Logan said.

Everyone looked at him. Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

'I think these people are a lot smarter then we are. If you're right, and the Ancients were here a long time ago, and the ancestors of these people learned from them, that knowledge wouldn't have disappeared, would it?  
But have _you_ looked around? These people are happy. They live long, peaceful lives. There is no war, no poverty, no hunger. They have everything they need. And if a problem does come up, then they choose to use their knowledge to help themselves. I think compared to them, _we're_ the ones who are primitive.'  
'Hm.' Daniel said after a while.  
'I hadn't thought of it that way.'  
'If what you're saying is true,' O'Neill said.  
'Then perhaps these people have a way of helping us. We should definitely work something out with them.'  
'Even their transport-technology would be of incredible value to us.' Sam said.  
'Speaking of which… I think Kyra is ready to do a test-run.'

The dark-haired woman was standing further away, waving for them to come.

'Well alright.' Jack said as he stood up.  
'Let's go see what all the fuss is about.'

-------------------------

'It's a melon.' Jack said.  
'Yes it is.' Kyra responded. She had placed a watermelon on a large square metal plate on the floor, which functioned as a "transportation-platform".

The room was full of people, with SG-1 and Lana close to the action. Sam was near the device with Kyra.  
Kyra walked over to the table where the cubical transportation-device stood. She waved her hand over the box-like machine, and glowing symbols appeared.

'How did she do that?' Jack whispered to Daniel.  
'I don't know, but the Ancients also handled devices in that way.' He replied.

They watched as Kyra operated the device.

'Ready?' She asked Sam with a nervous smile.

She nodded.  
Kyra tapped one of the symbols, and with a flash of light the melon disappeared, and the temperature in the room increased.

'That was spectacular.' Jack said.  
'Where did it go?'  
'I don't know,' Kyra said, wiping sweat from her forehead.  
'But at least we know it works.'  
'Kyra!' Sam suddenly called.

The lights on the device had been getting brighter and brighter, and the temperature kept rising.  
The symbols faded, and the light started to link to one another as if breaking up the device.  
Kyra took one look at the device and knew that was exactly what was happening.

'Everyone get out!' She yelled.

She moved to the device and started to tap the symbols, but it was no use.

'Carter, get away!' Jack yelled tot the Major, who tried to help Kyra with the device, as Teal'c and Lana were guiding the panicing people outside.

The light had now become bright white, and engulfed the room.

'Now Carter, it's gonna blow!' Jack yelled.

He followed Logan who had now grabbed her, and together they pulled Sam away, as Daniel and Teal'c did the same with Kyra.  
Meanwhile, everyone but them had left the building.

Then, the device exploded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Let me know if it reads better now that it's more spaced-out. Add it to your review ;-p


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Happy Newyear to you all, including you who don't review (which seems to be every one of my readers). Anyway, despite not updating regularly the past weeks, I am near in finishing the story. When that happens I'll upload the chapters. For now, this is chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I asked for Stargate: SG-1 for Christmas, but I guess they didn't fit under the tree. So I still don't own...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

- P3X-747

Logan opened his eyes to a piercing light. His head was pounding and he was freezing.  
It took him a while to realize he was staring straight into the sun. He rolled away and buried his face in the snow. That cleared his head a bit. He sat up, onto his knees, and took in his surroundings. He was on a mountain ridge, which was covered in snow. The snow in front of him was red with blood. He brought his hand to his face and felt something sticking out of his forehead. He seemed to be fine overall, so he'd worry about that later.  
Sam was lying next to him, unconscious. She felt ice-cold. No one else was around.  
He saw the beginning of a forest further ahead.  
He took Sam in his arms and picked her up.

He had taken off his jacket and had put it on Sam. Now he was starting a fire with some dry wood he had found.  
Sam was lying on the ground against an old log of wood by the fire. After it was lit, he lay down next to her.  
She was pale and her lips were blue. He positioned her with her back towards the fire and held her. Warming her with his body.  
As they lie there, his head was clearing.

The transportation-device had exploded. With it, it must have transported them somewhere. Hopefully, they were still on the same planet. He had no idea how powerful the device was.  
It couldn't be only them that got transported. It wouldn't make sense.  
SG-1 had been the only ones left in the building. And Kyra. So they probably all got swept away.  
But he hadn't seen anyone except for Carter. Were the others transported somewhere else?

He didn't know.

His thoughts wandered to other things. What did they have with them? They had left their gear behind. He had his gun. His knife. And the pouch on his leg. He smiled. That would be helpful.  
Sam had her gun and her knife too. But she didn't have anything else. She had left everything behind, her gear, her jacket.

He felt cold wearing only a t-shirt, but Sam needed his jacket. She needed to get warm.  
He tightened his arms around her feeling her skin through the thin fabric of her tank-top. She was starting to warm. Or was he starting to cool?

His headache was back again. He was getting dizzy. Things were blurry.  
He saw himself tracing his thumb over Sam's lips. She was so close to him. Her lips weren't blue anymore. They were warm. Soft. As he let his hand rest on her cheek, he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore…

-----

'Logan?'

Sam had woken up. Logan was lying next to her, unconscious. He was pale, and had a fever. She could feel his glowing skin radiate against hers.  
There was a shard of the transportation-device sticking out the side of his forehead. Blood was trickling from the wound, in a tiny stream, down his face. When she turned his head, she saw that the entire left-side of his face was covered in blood.

'Logan!' She called, more firmly.

His eyes opened.

'Sam?'  
'Logan, you… I…' She suddenly realized she couldn't do anything. If she'd pull the shard out of his forehead, it could make things worse. And with nothing to treat him…

'You're awake… How are you feeling?' Logan asked softly.  
'I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Logan… You're not looking too good. You need medical attention.' She said.

He shifted and unbuckled the straps that kept the pouch on his legs.

'Here,' he said as he gave her the black leather sack.

She took it, unzipped it, and dropped the contents on the sand.  
She was surprised to find bandages and tape, among other things.  
Logan took a small flask from the pile and screwed it open. He took a swig from it, and passed it to Sam.

'Alcohol.' He said.

She smelled the liquid.

'Whisky.'  
'Scottish finest.' Logan replied.  
'Alright, lay still.' Sam said.  
'I'll do something about that wound.'

He was lying on his back, and Sam sat on top of him. She bent over him to examine the shard.  
After a few seconds, Sam pulled the shard from his head, and poured scotch over it.  
Then she dressed the wound.

'How does that feel?' She asked.

Logan sat up and took another swig of scotch. He leaned against the wooden log.

'Like hell.' But his headache was easing.

Sam smiled weakly and sat down next to him.

'How do you feel? Really?' Logan asked her.  
'Like hell.' She responded.  
'I'm freezing.'

He threw all the wood that was lying around on the fire, put an arm around Sam and pulled her closer.

'What happened?' She asked.  
'Where are we?'  
'I wish I knew.' Logan answered.  
'The transportation-device blew up, and that probably transported us here. But I don't know what happened to the others. Or where we are.'

He pointed his other arm to the edge of the forest.

'We were lying back there, on the edge of the mountains. I don't know for how long, but judging by the sun we've been here quite some time. You nearly froze to death…'  
'Well, the days are much shorter here, but still…' Sam said.  
'I don't know how this could have happened. Perhaps if I understood the technology better… They seem to have blended Asgard and Ancient technology, now the Asgard-part is at least familiar…'  
'No use worrying about it now.' Logan said.  
'We need to find a way back to Largos. The others will do so as well.'  
'If they are capable to.' Sam said.

Logan sighed.

'We will stay here for tonight. Tomorrow we'll move.'  
'Where to?' Sam asked.  
'I don't know yet…'


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, it's been a while, but I'm back. And I've finished the story, so, there'll be a stream of uploads. At least that's the idea.  
Just do me a favor and review once in a while, it really raises my spirit to see someone's read my story ;-p

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed, don't own Stargate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

- P3X747

'O'Neill.'

Jack woke up when Teal'c called his name.

'What happened?'

He slowly sat up. Teal'c was already on his feet, and stood calmly with his arms behind his back, looking around.

'Where are we?' Jack also looked around. They were surrounded by grass as far as the eye could see. Nothing else.

It was very early in the morning. It was still dark, but they could see the faint glimmer at the horizon where the sun would come up.

'I do not know.' Teal'c said, as Jack got up.  
'The transportation-device exploded.' He continued.  
'We appear to have been sent here as a result.'  
'No kidding.' Jack replied. He noticed small cuts on his left-arm. He figured the flying shards of exploded transportation-device caused them. Teal'c had them also.  
'Where's Carter? And Daniel?'  
'Major Carter and Daniel Jackson don't seem to have been transported with us. Nor did Colonel Evans or the villager Kyra.'  
'So where did they go?' Jack asked, irritated.  
'I do not know, O'Neill. Perhaps they were killed in the blast. It is, however, more likely that they were transported to another location, as were we.'  
'Great.' Jack said.  
'Just great. Remind me, Teal'c, the next time an alien race decides to test some weird device, we don't come within a hundred feet of it!'  
'I shall, O'Neill.'

Jack sighed.

'Alright. I don't suppose you have any idea where we are…'  
'I do. We are located in the eastern direction of Largos.'  
'How could you possibly know that?'  
'The sun, O'Neill.' Teal'c looked at one of the planet's 2 suns, which had popped up from beneath the horizon.  
'We can determine our position from where the sun is rising.'  
'Who needs GPS?' Jack commented.  
'How shall we proceed?' Teal'c asked.  
'We have no gear, no weapons besides my sidearm, no food or water…' Jack said.  
'I still have a zat'nik'tel in my possession, O'Neill. And some energy-bars Daniel Jackson gave me.' Teal'c said.

Jack looked at him for a moment.

'Alright,' He said.  
'Let's just start walking west. Perhaps we're closer than we think.'  
'Agreed.'

Jack took his sunglasses from his pocket, en the two started walking.

-----

- P3X-747

Daniel pulled himself out of the pool of filthy water in which he had slid. One minute he had been lying unconscious on a bank of sand, his feet dangling in the water. The next, he had woken up when some thing had grabbed onto his boots and tried to pull him under.  
Now he was half-soaked, standing in the mud, wondering where he was.  
He was surrounded by marsh, and strange plants. Annoying insects had already found him, and started to buzz around his head. Mosquito-like things were trying to suck his blood.

'Great.' He said, as he slapped one dead against his cheek.  
'Terrific. Where the hell am I?'

He looked around.

'Where is everybody?'

'I'm over here!' He heard someone call. It didn't take him long to realize it was Kyra.  
'Where?' He asked loudly.  
'Here! I'm stuck!'

He followed her voice, and eventually found her wrapped in vines.

'How did you do that?' He asked surprised.  
'It's how I woke up. Help me out.'  
'Alight, hang on.'

He took his knife and released Kyra by cutting the vines off her. When she was free, he noticed she was bleeding. She had a large cut in her arm.

'Did I cut you?' He asked surprised and worried.  
'No, I had it already. Lend me your knife.'

He gave her his knife, and she cut off a large band of her top, revealing her flat stomach.

'Thanks.' She said as Daniel dressed the wound for her.  
'Where are we?' He asked.  
'Well… I'm not sure…' She said.  
'But this could be the Marshes of Lantarra.'  
'Really, marshes? You think?' Daniel said, his pants soaked and filthy.  
'The Marshes of Lantarra. They are, I believe, a one- or two-day walk from Largos.'  
'How did we get here, Kyra?' Daniel asked, crushing mosquitoes against his arm.  
'Well, probably because of the transportation-device-malfunction…' Kyra said.  
'But I don't know how this could have happened. I would have to go over everything. Look at the schematic's…'  
'What about Sam and Jack, and Teal'c and Logan?' Daniel asked.  
'What happened to them?'  
'I don't know, Daniel.' Kyra said, and her face stood sad.  
'But the device wasn't meant to transport large groups of people. Although we did try to boost the power a bit… But they are not here. Perhaps they are still at the village, and we are the only ones that got transported.'  
'Anyway, we need to get back and out of here.' Daniel said.  
'If only because these bugs are killing me.' He added, slapping a pair of them dead.  
'They aren't bothering me that much.' Kyra said as she started walking  
'But they are attracted to sweet, you know…' She added, as she gave him a wink.

-----

- P3X-747

'Look, O'Neill.'  
'What is it, Teal'c?' Jack said, as the large Jaffa was pointing at something further on.

They had been walking for hours in the burning sun.

'An object.'

Jack saw it too. A tiny spot ahead, in the direction in which they were going.

'Well, we'll get to it eventually. It doesn't seem to be going anywhere.'

After they had walked for a while, it slowly began to take shape. And when they were near it, Jack saw what it was.

'Oh, for crying out loud!'  
'What is it O'Neill?'  
'It's that damned melon!'  
'Melon?'  
'Yeah. The thing Kyra transported yesterday as a test.'  
'How can you be sure it is the same one?' Teal'c asked.

Jack looked at him to see if he was making a joke.

'Well, do you see any melon-trees standing around?'  
'I am unaware of any melons that grow on trees.'  
'Well they wouldn't, since they're related to pumpkins and grow on the ground…' Jack said casually.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

'Actually, melons and pumpkins belong to the cucumber-family.'  
'I am surprised by the amount of knowledge you posses about melons, O'Neill…'  
'What? I _do_ know stuff, T.' Jack responded.

Teal'c didn't say anything, and Jack kneeled down and took out his knife.

'Well, at least we have something to quench our thirst on our walk...'


	9. Chapter 9

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9**

- P3X-747

'What's this?' Sam asked. She had been going through the items from Logan's survival-kit.

In her hands she held a large silver sheet. It was made out of a very thin fabric, and felt like it could rip apart if you even looked at it for too long.

'Ah,' Logan grinned, despite the headache.  
'I swiped that off NASA.'  
'This is NASA technology?' Sam asked surprised.  
'It's a blanket.' Logan said.

He took the sheet from her and unfolded it completely. It was very large.

'You know, it's actually quite strong, and it has amazing isolating capability. And because it's so thin, it takes up very little storage room. That's why NASA developed it, and that's why I added it to the kit.'  
'Ah.' Sam said.

Logan was collecting wood to keep the fire going. He had ordered Sam to sit tight and warm up a little. He was feeling a little better now.  
He had also collected some fresh pine-branches with the needles still on. And had improvised a bed out of them.

'You don't mind sleeping together, do you? It's bound to get cold tonight. And I have the blanket.' Logan said, as he added some last logs to the pile next to the fire.  
'I think I'll be able to handle it.' Sam replied.  
'So what now?'  
'Sit, rest… think about where we're gonna go tomorrow… Perhaps later I can figure out in what direction we should go.' Logan said as he sat down.

They didn't talk during the following minutes.

'So… When were you at NASA?' Sam finally broke the silence.  
'Some years ago. After my official Black Ops career.'  
'What did you do?'  
'I was a pilot.'  
'You were a shuttle-pilot?' Sam asked surprised.  
'I've seen the ISS a few times.' Logan replied.  
'You've been to the ISS several times? Man, there's a lot about you to get to know, isn't there?'

Logan nodded.  
Sam rested her head against the log.

'How did you end up at NASA?' She asked.  
'I came there as a Naval aviator. I had been training for space-flight, and at one time I had to replace a pilot on a mission. After that, I flew a couple of missions, until I left.' Logan said.  
'How did you go from the Navy to the Air Force? And what would someone make quitting NASA?' Sam wondered.  
'I entered the United States Army through the Navy. During my Black Ops I became good friends with an Admiral, Jennifer Coates. I quitted Black Ops and joined NASA because I wanted something different. The reason why I left NASA… is classified. But after that, I transferred to the Air Force.'  
'Why so complicated?'  
'I don't know. I'm usually all for the easy way.' Logan grinned.  
'But my military carrier has been all but easy. It began when I transferred to the United States from Europe.'  
'I knew you weren't from the U.S.' Sam said.  
'I noticed your accent. How did you get into the United States Army from abroad, anyway?'  
'Someone pulled some strings for me.' Logan said.  
'Like the President did?' Sam asked.  
'General Hammond said that your position at the SGC was a direct request from the President.'  
'It was?' Logan asked surprised.  
'You didn't know?' Sam replied, equally surprised.  
'I didn't.' Logan answered.  
'Oh, it might have something to do with that thing…' He said after a while.  
'What thing?' Sam asked, intrigued.  
'I'll tell you all about it.' He said.  
'But now I think I'll take some time to see if I can catch anything to eat. Before it gets dark.'  
'You think you're up for that?' Sam asked.

He stood up.

'Well, if I'm not back in two hours, I might have collapsed.'

Sam smiled weakly.

'If you think you're going to collapse, just head back. Please.'  
'Alright, I promise. Just keep the fire going.'

Logan smiled before he turned and disappeared into the bushes.

----

Sam was sitting closely by the fire, on one of the larger logs. It was dark, and Logan wasn't back yet.

She had gone to the edge of the forest and had filled their single water-bottle with snow. She had tasted a little amount, and if she wouldn't get sick, it was ok to drink. Survival Tactics 101. Since they didn't have anything to boil the water with.  
Then she had placed the blanket on the pine-branches and 'made the bed'. The blanket was large enough to function as sheet and blanket at the same time.  
It was simply pastime, because she couldn't just sit around and do nothing. All by herself.  
When it had gotten dark she turned to the sky. It was so much clearer than back home, no pollution or city-light that interfered.  
She thought she recognized some constellations. Lana had shown her a few last night, at the feast.  
Thinking of the feast made her hungry. She wished Logan would return soon.  
Then she heard something in the bushes. Her hand immediately went to her 9mm Beretta. She had one clip left.

'Logan?' She asked.  
'Yeah, it's me' She heard his voice. She relaxed and let go of her gun.

The Colonel appeared from the bushes with an animal the size of a large rabbit.

'What's that?' Sam asked.  
'I have no idea. But I'm hoping it's edible.'

He cleaned it rapidly, and placed it next to the fire on a stick to let it roast. Half an hour later he thought it might be done.

'And?' Sam asked cautiously when Logan ripped a piece off and tasted it.  
'Could use some salt.' He said after a while.  
'And pepper. But basically tastes like chicken.'

After dinner, Logan buried the scraps a while further.  
Sam wasn't full, but she wasn't hungry either. And, she wasn't feeling miserable anymore.

'Listen,' She said when Logan returned.  
'I was looking at the sky when you were gone, and it might sound stupid, but I think I recognize a few constellations from last night.'

She gestured him to come sit next to her and she pointed at a cluster of stars.

'If I'm right, we're now somewhere west from Largos.'

Logan nodded.

'I think you're right. My compass says the same thing. By the way,'

He pointed his head towards the mountains they were near.

'Do you remember seeing that large mountain-area in the background yesterday? I think we got a whole lot closer to them.'

He looked at Sam.

'So we head out east?' She asked.  
'We head out east. First thing tomorrow.'  
'Alright. So let's get some sleep.'  
'I agree.'

Logan placed some more logs on the fire, so it would keep going.  
Sam took off Logan's jacket, which she had been wearing the whole time, and lay down. Logan took place next to her.

'Oh yeah, real comfortable.' She mocked.  
'It's better then lying on the bare ground. Slightly.' Logan responded.

They both turned on their sides, and faced each other.

'Goodnight, Major Carter.' Logan said.  
'Goodnight.'

Logan repositioned the blanket more comfortably around them, and felt Sam was very cold when he accidentally touched her skin.

'Come here,' He said, and automatically pulled her in his arms.

He felt her stiffen for a moment, and realized that he had only known her for two days. _And_ he was her senior officer. He was already pulling back when he felt her moving closer into his arms. He embraced her back and felt her trembling. But the fire was already warming them, and soon, Sam stopped shivering and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

- P3X-747

'How much further?'  
'I don't know.'  
'We've been walking all day…'  
'I said, I don't know.'  
'Well, next time you decide to test a transportation-device, remember to pack some water.'  
'I didn't know you could complain this much, Daniel.'  
'Well what do you want? I'm tired, thirsty, covered in mud and dirt and goo. Pestered by dubious alien insects…'

Kyra smiled as she heard his hand slap against his skin for the hundredth time.

'Well I already told you that they're attracted to sweetness.'

She turned around and faced the chagrined archaeologist.

'I can't help that you're so sweet, Daniel.'

She grinned mischievously.

'Yeah, well… wait, what?' Daniel said confused.  
'You're… wait a minute… do you hear that?'  
'Hear what?'

But Kyra didn't respond. Suddenly, she began running towards the sound she was hearing.

'Kyra… Hey, wait! Kyra! I so do _not_ feel like running! I'm tired Kyra. Kyra!'  
'It's water, Daniel! Water!' Kyra yelled from the distant.  
'Water?'

That discovery made Daniel chase the young woman, until they reached a stream of fresh water.

'Ha! Water!' Daniel exclaimed.

He wasted no time, but waded into the tiny river and plunged himself under.  
After he had gulped down enough water, he began taking off his clothes, until he was down to his underwear.  
He rinsed out his clothes, and hung them over a branch on a nearby tree to dry.  
Tired, he sat down and leaned against it.  
He watched as Kyra came from the water, soaked. She too started to strip off her clothes, until she was down to the tanktop and underwear.  
Then she folded the ripped top upwards, so that the material now only covered her breasts.  
Sighing, she sat down beside Daniel.

'I think we should camp out here tonight. I can probably fix us a fire, if we're lucky.' She said.

Daniel nodded.

'Perhaps I could catch a few fish.' He said.  
'I saw a few of them swimming in the more shallow parts of the stream.'

Kyra nodded and got up.

'Well then. Let's get to work.'

----------

- P3X-747

'How much further?'  
'I do not know, O'Neill.'  
'Come on, T. You're the GPS-guy.'

Teal'c didn't bother to comment.  
Jack threw away the last piece of mellon-skin.

'So… heard any good jokes lately?'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

'None? Neh, didn't think so…'

He wiped the sweat of his forehead.

'How do you do it, Teal'c?'  
'Do what, O'Neill?'  
'Come on. It's hotter than hell out here. I'm soaked in this burning sun, but you don't even break a sweat. How?'  
'Perhaps I am of better physique then you are, O'Neill.'

Jack pointed a finger at the large Jaffa.

'Hey. I'll let you know I am in great shape, thank you very much.'

Teal'c again chose to remain silent.

'But I'll tell you, I'd kill for a cold beer right about now…'

----------

- P3X-747

Daniel awoke and found Kyra still asleep, lying in his arms.  
It had been a hot night, and they had only had the fire next to them. Their clothes were still hanging on the tree, but ought to be dry by now.  
However, he couldn't remember the two of them ending in each other's arms though…

'Kyra… hey, Kyra…' He began softly.

The young woman stirred in his arms and moaned.

'Shouldn't we… you know… get going again…'

Kyra turned around against him, and opened her eyes. She realized she was still in his embrace.

'Daniel… are you trying to take advantage of me or something?'

His eyes immediately went wide.

'No… No no no, it isn't like that, I was…'  
'Relax.' She said with a smile.  
'I'm only teasing you.'

She stretched, without letting him release her, and folded her arms around him as well.

'Come on. Let's get some more sleep.'  
'But shouldn't we…'  
'Look. There's no one around for miles. I for one, am lying very comfortably here, and I wouldn't mind lying next to you for another while.' She hugged him more tightly and pressed her body against his.  
'What do you say?'  
'I um, oh… Well, I wouldn't say that I'd _mind_…' Daniel said, tightening his grip on her also.  
'Good. Then stop talking, and relax…'


	11. Chapter 11

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11**

- P3X-747

After Sam and Logan woke up, they had broken up camp in a matter of minutes. They'd refilled their water-bottle, and headed east.  
The sun was climbing, and got hotter with every hour.  
Logan had tied his jacket around his waist, and Sam's bare arms and shoulders were burning.

'Carter,' Logan said, and handed her the water-bottle.

He had started to address her by her last name, and as a result, she had begun calling him 'sir'.  
The command-structure was more apparent now that Logan was ranking officer.

'Thanks.' Sam said as she accepted the bottle.

They still weren't as formal as they should be.

'Do you have any idea how far we are from the village?' She asked.  
'Not a clue. I don't even know if we're going in the right direction.' Logan answered.  
'Alright, come on. We'll take five.' He added and stopped.

They sat down beside the path, against a tree to get some shade.

'You know, actually it's quite beautiful…' Sam said.

The path went along the edge of a steep ravine, and they had a spectacular view of the rivers and forest below them.

'Shame it's so badly accessible.' Logan agreed.  
'Alright, Major,' He got up again.  
'On your feet. We have a long road ahead.'  
'Yes, sir.' Sam said as she too got up.  
'By the way…' She said as they started walking.  
'When were you about to tell me what that thing was with the President?'  
'I was hoping you forgot.' Logan smiled as she caught up with him.  
'No way.'  
'Alright,' Logan began.  
'I was on a mission in Italy. Black Ops. While I was there, the First Daughter happened to cross my path.'  
'The daughter of the President of the United States?' Sam asked unbelievingly.  
'That one.' Logan confirmed.  
'She was there on holiday. Now, by chance, I witnessed a local terrorist-group kidnap her. So, I followed them, rescued her and that's that.'  
'You rescued her and that's that.' Sam repeated.  
'Somehow, I don't think it was that easy. What about the Secret Service?'  
'They weren't there. Apparently, the girl snuck out and got to the airport undetected. She was on a plane before anyone found out.'  
'You are kidding. You are so kidding. Why doesn't anyone know about this?'  
'No one knows, _because_ I'm not kidding. This information is very classified, Carter; can you imagine if it was public knowledge that the First Daughter could run off to another country without anyone noticing? But anyway, I brought her back to her father, and he said he owed me one. And apparently he thinks the SGC is a good place for me to be, or else I wouldn't have been stationed here.'  
'Then that's a good thing, or we would never have met.'

----------

That afternoon they stopped and rested for the second time. They had managed to refill the water-bottle along the way.

'I'm exhausted.' Sam said, sweat gushing off her forehead. They had been forced to walk the entire day with the sun over their heads.

She took a large gulp of water.

'Has the SGC's labs made you soft, Major?' Logan asked teasingly.

Her skin was gleaming, and her tank-top was soaked. She was breathing heavily.  
He wasn't doing any better, beat himself, but too proud to admit it.  
He did have a large headache, ever since noon, which he figured was about 5 hours from now.

'This reminds me an awful lot of survival-training.' Sam said.  
'But I've faced tougher things then this.'

She passed the bottle to Logan and was about to stand again.

'Sit, Major, we have time.' Logan said.

He took a sip of the water.  
Suddenly, they heard movement ahead.  
They looked at each other and both took out their pistols.

'Who would be out here?' Logan whispered.  
'Maybe we're closer to the village then we think. Maybe they're searching for us. Maybe someone lives out here, who knows.' She answered.  
'Alright, come on, let's take a look.'

They both got up and moved cautiously towards the sounds.  
Then they heard voices. But it was in a language Logan had never heard before.  
He took a look at Sam to see if she knew. The look on her face told him enough.

'Trouble?' He whispered quietly.  
'Goa'uld.'  
'Damn.' He had heard and read enough about them to be worried.

He signalled that they'd retreat quietly.  
Suddenly a voice behind them startled them.  
They turned around and saw a Jaffa-warrior standing in front of them, surprised at first.  
But he quickly regrouped himself, and raised his staffweapon.  
Without hesitating, Logan shot him once in the head.  
As the Jaffa fell, he took the staffweapon and followed Sam back to the place where they'd stopped to rest.

'What the hell are they doing here?' Sam said.  
'You're asking me? Did you recognize the symbol on their heads?' Logan replied.  
'No. I've never seen it before.'

They were standing on the road again.

'It won't be long until they find us.' Sam said.

The moment she said it, a group of six Jaffa was coming down the road.  
Sam had her last clip in her Beretta, and loaded the weapon.

'How does this thing work?' Logan asked.

Sam looked as he was fiddling with the staffweapon.

'I don't know, just press the button!'  
'What button?'

Suddenly, the weapon activated and fired a bolt, hitting one of the nearing Jaffa in the stomach.

'Oh, that button.' Logan commented.

The Jaffa were now returning fire and drawing closer.  
Sam was emptying her gun, and Logan was getting the hang of using the staffweapon.  
They dodged blasts from the Jaffa, but managed to overpower all six.  
However, they already heard another group coming from the opposite direction.

'Quick!' Sam yelled, and she ran to the dead Jaffa. She crouched down behind them, and took two zat's.  
'Here.' She gave Logan, who had followed her, a zat.  
'First shot stuns, second shot kills.' She said.  
'Alright.' Logan said.

He looked at Sam to see how to fire a zat.  
Two Jaffa were coming their way, firing their staffweapons.  
Sam fired her zat but missed.  
Logan tried to fire his, but the thing didn't do anything.  
He tried again, and got it to open, but it still wouldn't shoot.  
Meanwhile, Sam was almost hit by an energy-blast.  
Frustrated, Logan threw the weapon away, drew his Glock 24, and opened fire.  
The two Jaffa fell, but were immediately replaced by two more, who both started firing their zat's and staffweapons.  
Sam shot one of them with her zat.  
As she tried to get the other one too, Logan saw movement from the corner of his eye. One of the Jaffa from the first group wasn't dead yet, and he was aiming his zat at Sam.  
Logan put a bullet in his head, took the zat'nik'tel from his hands and hung it on his belt.  
Then he heard Sam yell.  
She had been hit by an energy-bolt.  
Logan quickly shot two Jaffa with his staffweapon, and went to check on Sam.  
Her right upper-leg was one bloody mess. Logan hoped it looked worse then it was.

'Hold on, Sam, there's only one more.'

Logan turned and aimed his pistol, but the Jaffa was quicker. His zat-blast hit Logan on his hip.  
He was blown to the ground, and Logan's gun fell out of his reach.  
Luckily, the blast had hit most of his jacket, which he still had around his waist, so it didn't hurt as much as it should.  
The single Jaffa now came gloatingly towards them.  
Logan saw him smiling, standing over Sam who could do noting but crawl away. He teasingly raised his staffweapon.  
Logan grabbed the zat from his belt and took aim. The Jaffa looked at him startled, then Logan fired.  
This weapon failed as well.  
Amused, the Jaffa now aimed the staff in Logan's direction.  
With the weapon inches from his face, Logan reacted instinctively and grabbed the head of the staff. He jammed it backwards with all the force he could manage, and threw the damned zat after it.  
The surprised warrior went down when his own weapon hit him in the face, and fell next to Sam.  
Sam had now reached her own pistol, and when the Jaffa hit the ground, she fired her last bullet into his head.  
Logan got to her after making sure there weren't any more Jaffa coming.

'I can't do anything here.' He told her.  
'I'm going to carry you into the woods.'

The pain in his side was already fading, and he picked the Major up. She groaned when he lifted her, swung her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him.

----------

They were in the woods, away from the Jaffa. At least, he thought they were.  
Logan had put Sam on the ground, with her back against a tree.  
He had also brought their weapons, a zat and the staffweapon.

'Alright, I'm going to take a look.'

Logan drew his knife and began opening up the hole the blast had torn in Sam's pants, cutting the fabric open from her knee to her groin.  
Sam took a swig of the scotch he had given her.  
Logan took the water-bottle, and cleaned the wound with the little water they had left.

'Alright,' He said.  
'The energy-blast did some damage. I'll have to disinfect.'

He took the liquor from her, and poured some over her leg. He felt her shake, but held her leg tightly.  
Then he dressed the wound, and bound her cut pants together with two pieces of bandage.

'Major,' He said.  
'Do you have any bullets left?'  
'None.' Sam replied.

Logan checked his own magazine. It was also empty.

'I have one more clip.' He took the last clip from his pocket, and loaded the pistol.

Then he handed it to Sam.

'Take this. And the zat.'

He took the staffweapon himself, and slid the knife back behind his back.

'What are you going to do?' Sam asked.

'I'm going to find out where those Jaffa came from.'  
'You can't do that. It's too dangerous.'  
'Sure I can. I have to do something. We are going to be here for a while. You are in no condition to walk. I want you to stay here where it's safe.'  
'Safe?' Sam said sceptically.  
'You know what I mean. I'll be back as soon as possible.'

He took the jacket from his waist and gave it to Sam.

'Put this on. And stay quiet. It's going to get dark soon. That will help your cover.'  
'Just find out where they're from and get back here, Logan.'


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Wow! Three updates in one day! Yeah, don't get used to it ;-p. But, it just so happens that I actually received a review for my last chapter, and I got so inspired that I just HAD to post another chapter. If only so that I can respond to that review:

A mr (or mrs) # pointed out to me that a zat doesn't make wounds. Now I believe he (or she) is referring to the fact that Sam was wounded after she got hit by a energy-bolt.  
It was actually never specified what weapon was used, which should lead you to conclude that it was in fact a staff-weapon, since zat's (I agree) do not leave visible damage.  
And also, Mr Logan Evans' jacket was treated with a specially develloped spray (as stated in chapter 4, I believe) with property's of a Kull-warrior's armor (which, you know, can take pretty much anything). You gotta love those scientists, the things they can come up with...  
But, effectively, that freaking piece of jacket should indeed reduce the damage of the zat-blast, or else it wouldn't be functioning properly... So you can't blame the jacket for doing it's job.

But I appreciate ever review I recieve, especially those which encourage me to improve! Also, I try to make sentences and dialogue and everything as understandable as posible, but hey, understandable isn't something the people I know associate with me;-p.  
So again, I appreciate every tip and advice I can get (pollyped, has it improved?).

Ok, so let's get on...

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12**

- P3X-747

Logan sped through the bushes, making as little noise as he could.  
The darkness set in quickly, and with it came the cold. But his mind was only on finding the Jaffa-base, and get back to Sam.  
He was now following the traces the Jaffa had left behind.  
To his surprise, it didn't take him long to find out where they had come from.  
He was crouched on the edge of the ravine, and looked at the startling sight below him.

'Holy shit...'

On a huge, open, sandy plain stood a Goa'uld Ha'tak and five Al'kesh. Logan knew Goa'uld-ships inside-out, he had been required to read-up and view schematics of them extensively.  
He also saw a squadron of Death Gliders standing by, and troups of Jaffa walking around, lighting fires.

'This is not good…' He said to himself.

He got to his feet and quickly went back to Sam.

----------

After his hike back to the place where he had left the Major, he didn't find her there.  
He fleetingly thought he had mistaken the location, but after closer inspection, he found his jacket and empty Glock on the ground, by the tree Sam had been lying against.  
There were signs of struggle, but Sam was no where to be seen.  
Hoping she had only been taken prisoner, Logan got back to edge of the ravine, and sought his way down.

----------

'Alright, how the hell am I going to do this?' He asked himself.

He was hiding behind some bushes, very near to the squadron of Death Gliders. Luckily, there were no Jaffa around.  
He had just seen a patrol bring Sam into the Ha'tak. Two had been carrying her, but he couldn't tell if she was merely unconscious or dead.  
He needed to get inside that ship, get Sam out, and get away from the scene without being detected.  
It was mad.  
But there were no guards. In the dark, he might be able to reach the ship without being seen…  
The moment he wanted to make a run for it, a group of Jaffa came out of the ship. They were joined by another group from outside, and went into the forest.  
Thanking Lady Luck, Logan waited a while, and another group of Jaffa came out of the ship. They too went into the forest. Logan figured they were looking for him.  
A good thing, which he might be able to use to his advantage.  
He came out from behind the bushes, went around the closest fire, and reached the ship without being noticed.  
He stood by and listened. He didn't hear anyone approaching, so he went inside.

The ship seemed empty. Logan moved around uncertainly. It was one thing to look over schematics behind a desk, and another to walk around in a ship trying to save someone.  
But he thought he had a fairly good idea about where they'd taken Sam.  
_  
There should be holding cells somewhere on this deck.  
_  
Suddenly, Logan heard talking, and he ducked behind a bulkhead.

'Jaffa! Kree!'

Two Jaffa were standing opposite each other, one giving orders.  
The other Jaffa said something in return.  
Next, the two Jaffa started to argue with each other.

_I'm really gonna have to learn that language._ Logan thought. He only knew a few words Daniel had thought him.

After a while, he was able to resume his search.  
It didn't take him long to locate the holding cells.  
He saw Sam in her cell. Her hands were bound together over her head, and chained to the ceiling.  
She looked tired, but alive.  
There was one guard standing in front of her cell.  
Hoping there were no other Jaffa around, Logan decided to try something.

'Jaffa, Kree!' He yelled, in a heavy voice.

The guard looked up, but didn't see anyone. He decided to walk towards the sound.

'Mok tal!' The guard called.

He passed Logan, who quickly used the foot of his staffweapon to knock the Jaffa out.  
Logan dragged the body out of the way, took his zat, and waited for more of them to come running.  
None did, so he quickly went to the holding cell.

'Sam!' He called, whispering.  
'Logan?'  
'Do you know how many there are?' Logan asked, looking around.  
'Not a whole lot. I think most of them are outside.'  
'Alright. Let's get you out of here.'

Logan fired the staffweapon to break the lock, and stepped inside the cell.

'How's it hanging, Major?' He asked.

He saw she was alright. She only had a small cut on her cheek.

'Very funny, sir.'

Logan looked to see how she was chained. She was hanging on a hook. He had to lift her off to get her down.

'Alright, Sam, watch the leg.' He said as he wrapped his arms around her body.

He lifted her off the chain.

'Here.' He took off his jacket and gave it to her. He also handed her the dead guard's zat.

Then, he took her in his arms because she couldn't walk. Sam wrapped one arm around his neck, and took the zat in the other.

'Alright, let's go.'

----------

He carried her al the way to the entrance without meeting any Jaffa.  
They were about to exit the ship, when a voice behind them called:

'Nok! Kree, shel norak!'

'Don't look back.' Sam whispered. As she fired the zat, energy-blasts started soaring past them.

As soon as they got outside, Logan dove to the right.

'There's no way we'll make it out now.' Sam called.

Jaffa-soldiers were coming towards them from all sides.

'We have to try.'

Logan ran for the forest as Sam fired the zat at the enemy behind them.  
Suddenly, Logan stopped.

'What are you doing?' Sam yelled, as the weapons-fire missed them by a thread.  
'New plan'. Logan said.

He headed towards the squadron of Death Gliders, which were closer.  
The Jaffa weren't close enough to stop them, and he put Sam into the co-pilot's chair, before he took the seat in front of her.  
Energy-blasts were now hitting the Death Glider.

'This is not a good idea.' Sam said as the hood closed.  
'Do you even know how to fly this thing?'  
'How hard could it be...' Logan answered.

The craft got hit more and more, as Logan tried to figure out how to pilot it.  
Finally, he got it to move, and pretty soon it left the ground, shooting up the sky.  
When they were high enough not to get hit, Logan focussed on getting the thing to Largos.  
Meanwhile, Sam was pressing buttons behind him.

'What are you doing?' He asked.  
'These Gliders have homing-devices. I might be able to shut this one's down.'

Logan took his attention to the controls again.

'Alright, get comfortable.'  
'There. I think I've disabled the beacon.'  
'Good. Because it won't take us long to reach the village…'


	13. Chapter 13

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13**

- P3X-747, City of Largos

'Uh, Dr Jackson? You might want to come see this…'

Daniel Jackson dried his face and turned to Major Robins of SG-15. He had just finished washing up and putting on clean clothes.

'What is it, Major?' He asked the woman, somewhat irritable. He hadn't eaten for a day.  
'It seems to be a Death Glider, sir.'  
'What?'

Daniel sped outside, in time to see a Death Glider about to land.  
He put on his glasses, and saw both SG-15 and SG-8 aiming their P90's at the craft.

'Wait, don't shoot!' He yelled. He had never heard of a single Death Glider landing in the enemy's lap.

Meanwhile Kyra, wet haired and pulling down a thin shirt, and the other villagers came to watch.  
The Death Glider landed, and the hood opened to reveal Colonel Logan Evans and Major Samantha Carter.

'What a ride…' Logan said to himself.

Then he saw the welcoming-committee.

'Come on, guys, help me get the Major out of here.' He said as he lifted himself out of the cockpit.

Together with Major Robins and Sergeant Taylor of SG-8, Logan pulled Sam out of the Glider.

'What happened?' Daniel asked as they carried her inside the nearby care-centre, helped by the villagers.  
'Later, Daniel.' Logan said.

Once they got Sam on a bed and members of SG-8 together with Lana took after her, they had time to talk.  
Logan sat down near the bed, and motioned Daniel to do the same.

'Where are Jack and Teal'c?' He asked as a woman looked after his head-wound.  
'According to SG-8 and SG-15, they are taken prisoner by the Goa'uld. I didn't even know there were Goa'uld on this planet, but your means of arrival seems to confirm that.  
I just got here myself. Me and Kyra ended up in a swamp roughly two days from here. I suppose you already suspected that the explosion swept us away.' Daniel said.  
'We did. So how do they know Jack and Teal'c are taken prisoner? What are they even doing here?' Logan asked.  
'Yeah, they were still getting to that. I suspect General Hammond sent them because we didn't check in.'

Meanwhile, Sergeant Taylor had been looking at Logan's head.

'Sir, that needs to be stitched up.'  
'Do it.' Logan said.  
'And I need Robins in here, now.'

Taylor started to sew, and someone called for Major Robins, who came in moments later.

'Sir!' She reported.  
'Tell me what happened, Major. Start from the beginning.'  
'Sir, when SG-1 didn't make contact we were starting to get worried. After a day, General Hammond decided to send us and SG-8 to check up.  
We were briefed by the villagers about what happened, and searched the area. Just before nightfall, a Jaffa-patrol was seen carrying Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c as prisoners.  
We fell back to the village, and then Dr Jackson, and later you and Major Carter arrived, sir.'

Logan twitched his face in pain as Taylor closed the wound.

'Thank you Major.' He said.

The Major nodded and headed back to her team.

'How is she doing, Daniel?' Logan asked.

Daniel looked over at Sam. Captain Pierce of SG-8 was redressing Sam's leg, after Lana had treated the wound with herbs. The cut in her cheek had been mended, and she had been given painkillers.

'She's fine. She's unconscious, but fine.' He turned to face the Colonel.  
'What are we going to do, Logan?'

Logan looked at him.

'At first light we'll go in, and we'll get them out.'

----------

'Pierce, Robins, come here for a minute.'

Logan stood outside, he and Daniel had just eaten a small meal. Now he called the two SG-commanders about what was next.

'We are going to get Jack and Teal'c back at dawn. SG-8 will stay behind to protect the villagers and Carter. Also, if we don't make it out they'll relay the message back to Hammond.'

He took out a crudely drawn map.

'Robins. I know how we can get to the Goa'uld unseen.' He traced a line with his finger.  
'We aren't far from the camp. Go get your men ready. And Major… pack extra C4.'

----------

A few hours later Logan entered the care-centre, which wasn't more then another house, searching for Daniel.  
He had put on a utility-vest and had his P90 and ammunition for his Glock. He still couldn't figure out how a zat worked though.

'Daniel! The sun is rising. Come on, let's go!'

He found the archaeologist with Sam. Logan walked over to him.

'We'll be back before she wakes up.'

Daniel nodded.

'Alright, I'm ready.' He left Logan with Sam and walked out.

Logan looked at the Major, and stroke her hair away from her face. He was about to leave when he saw his jacket hanging over a chair.  
He took it, looked at it for a moment, and then left it next to Carter on the bed.

He left just as Lana entered to check up on the Major.


	14. Chapter 14

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14**

- P3X-747, Goa'uld camp

'Alright, come on. Let's get those fancy shades on.' Logan said.

He, Daniel and SG-15 were in the bushes outside the Goa'uld camp. They had gotten there undetected, and were still hidden.  
They put on the clear safety-goggles.

'Major,' Logan beckoned Robbins.  
'According to Carter, the Goa'uld are here for the naquadah. Do you see the Al'kesh? There are five of them. The mothership is where they probably took O'Neill and Teal'c.  
Daniel and I will take the Ha'tak. I need your team to head for each Al'kesh's cargobay. Now I understand that naquadah enhances explosions…'

Robins smiled as she understood where the Colonel was going.

'I need you to set charges as quickly as you can, without getting noticed. Then head back for the mothership. We will release Jack and Teal'c, set charges, get the hell out of here and look at the fireworks. Understood?'

Major Robins nodded.

'Move out.'

As SG-15 left, Logan took Daniel to the Ha'tak.

----------

They each took position on either side of the entrance. Daniel opened the door.

They glanced inside, Daniel pointing his zat, Logan his Glock. The hall was empty. Quickly they made it trough to the holding cells without being detected.  
The ship seemed empty like before.

When they reached the cells, there were two guards. They could see Teal'c. He was badly injured, but conscious.  
Daniel zatted both guards and the two of them headed for the cell.

'Teal'c! What did they do to Jack?' Daniel asked as he was breaking him out. Logan was standing guard.  
'Daniel Jackson. They have taken O'Neill to be interrogated.'

Soon, Teal'c was liberated, and being supported by Daniel.

'Where are all the Jaffa?' Logan asked.  
'I suspect they are all mining naquadah.' Teal'c responded.  
'This is a meaningless system lord, Colonel Evans. His forces are small. There are few guards for the prisoners.'  
'All the better. Which way is the interrogation-room?'  
'Down the hall on the left.'  
'I will go get Jack.' Logan instructed.  
'Daniel, you and Teal'c go set the charges.'  
'No.' Teal'c grabbed Logan's arm.  
'I shall accompany you.'  
'No offence, Teal'c' Logan commented.  
'But I'm guessing there will be more men with Jack, and you are not at your peak condition right now. I need to be quick. Because when I have him, all hell is going to break lose, and I will need you and Daniel to cover our sixes.'

He gave him the staff-weapon from one of the guards.  
Grudgingly, Teal'c let go of his arm.

----------

Logan went down the hall as Teal'c and Daniel went the other direction.  
He went trough the doors on his left and entered another hall. At the end of the hall was a chamber with opened doors.

He sneaked up to the doorway and peeked inside. There were three Jaffa-warriors in front of another door. They were laughing and talking as Logan screwed a silencer onto his Glock.

With three silent shots he took the Jaffa down.

He went trough the room and opened the door.  
He entered a scarcely lit chamber.

An exceptionately large Jaffa was torturing Jack O'Neill with a pain-stick.

Logan tried to sneak up on them, but the fleeting glint in Jack's eyes gave him away.

The big Jaffa turned around with an incredible speed and knocked Logan to the ground. His pistol flew out of his hand, and Logan was surprised by the sudden blow.

He got up quickly and kicked the large warrior between the legs as hard as he could. It wouldn't be considered "fair play", but the hell with it.

The Jaffa doubled over, and Logan jammed his knee against his face with force.

The warrior's torso flew back up, sending blood-splatters through the air. But he grabbed Logan in a fluid motion, and began to crush him.

Desperate for movement and air, Logan braced himself and hit his head against the Jaffa's already crushed nose.

He was released, and dazed, Logan moved around the other warrior and kicked the Jaffa in the back, breaking his spine.

He fell backwards against Logan, who had anticipated this and grabbed the Jaffa's head.

The neck broke with a dry crack, and the lifeless body fell on the floor with a silent thud.

Panting, Logan got to his feet.

'Jack,'

O'Neill was sitting on his knees, still recovering from the torture. His face showed the same signs of beating as Teal'c's had.

'Yeah. I'm alright.'  
'Can you walk?'  
'I think so.'  
'Can you run?'

Jack now looked up to Logan.

'Daniel is setting a charge in the ships cargobay.'  
'The one filled with naquadah?'  
'That one.'  
'Then I can run.'

Logan helped him up and supported him.  
Together they sped – more or less – through the hallway. Suddenly they heard the sound of Jaffa-warriors coming towards them.

They ducked away behind a bulkhead just in time to dodge the dozen staff-blasts directed at them.  
Logan threw himself back in front of the Jaffa, shooting his P90 and taking cover on the other side.

Then Daniel's voice sounded over the radio:

'Hey, we're hearing gunfire up ahead. Don't happen to be you, does it?'  
'Gee, Daniel, how'd you guess?' Logan grumbled back.

Meanwhile, he slid his Glock into O'Neill's eager hands, who proceeded to make use of it.  
Logan swung his weapon around the corner and continued to make victims.

'Howabout some help?' He called into the radio.  
'We're on our way.' He heard Daniel say.

And soon enough, gunfire and staff-weapon blasts were heard on the other side, directed against the Jaffa.  
They came out and headed towards Daniel and Teal'c.

'Jack, good to see you.' Daniel said to the limping Colonel.  
'How is SG-15 doing?' Logan asked Daniel.'They have finished planting the C4 and are waiting for us. You know, there wasn't a lot of naquadah in the cargobay, Logan. I don't know how big a blast it's going to give.'  
'As long as this entire ship blows up, I don't care, Daniel.'  
'Yeah, but that's what I'm worried about.'

They reached the entrance of the ship when Major Robins called them over the radio.

'SG-1, what's you're position? A lot of enemy forces are heading our way.'  
'We're at the exit.' Daniel replied.

They opened the doors and went outside.

SG-15 was now opening fire at the arriving Jaffa.

'Get out of here, go, go!' Jack yelled.

He limped together with Teal'c towards SG-15 as Daniel and Logan gave cover.

SG-15 caught them, and ran for the forest.  
Daniel and Logan quickly followed them, while Logan still fired his P90 against the Jaffa.

They were getting closer, and some blasts nearly hit him.

Suddenly, Logan fell to the ground. A close Jaffa had shot him in his left-calf.  
The warrior ran towards him, and began to wrestle with him.  
But Logan had pulled his knife, and managed to jam it in his throat.  
He quickly got up, and sped to Daniel and Captain Sorez of SG-15, who had both fallen back, as fast as he could.

'Leave!' He yelled when he saw that they were stopping to give him cover.

Then, another blast hit Logan in the shoulder.  
Everything seemed to slow down as he spun around and dropped to the ground.

----------

Daniel watched in horror as he saw Logan go down. Energy-blasts were coming towards him, but he had to stop for one second.

_Come on, get up_ he thought. _Stand up, now_.

Captain Sorez now moved to retrieve him, but Daniel stopped him.

'No! Get to the others! It's too late!'

They ran after the others while Logan was on the ground and didn't move.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Happy Easter everybody!

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1.  
By the way, they 'temporarily' canceled SG-1 and Atlantis here in the Netherlands... Sometimes I can really hate Dutch television networks...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15**

- P3X-747, City of Largos

'Good afternoon. How are you feeling?'

Sam was awake.  
Lana stood beside her bed, carrying a tray with food and water.

'I thought you might be hungry.'

Sam sat up straight. Her leg was hurting less.

'Thanks.' She accepted the tray.  
'You haven't answered my question.' Lana pulled up a chair.  
'I'm ok, I guess.' Sam dipped a piece of bread into the bowl of soup.  
'Where is everyone?'

Lana's smile faded. She quickly explained to Sam that Jack and Teal'c had been captured, and that Daniel and Logan together with SG-15 had gone to rescue them.

'When did they leave?' Sam asked, worried.  
'They left at dawn… five hours ago.' Lana answered.  
'It couldn't have taken more than an hour to get there.' Sam estimated.

When she and Logan had been in the Glider, they discovered they were actually quite close to Largos.

'Something must have gone wrong.'

----------

- P3X-747, Goa'uld camp

'Jack, we gotta go back.'

Daniel, Jack, Teal'c and SG-15 were in the forest, hiding from the Jaffa.  
Jack and Teal'c had received first aid.

'Dr. Jackson, you saw him go down. You said yourself it was too late.' Captain Sorez commented.  
'Sorez, there's one thing you're forgetting.' Jack said as he loaded Logan's Glock.  
'We don't leave our people behind.'

----------

- P3X-747, City of Largos

Sam saw Logan's jacket lying next to her.  
She took it, not understanding why he didn't take it with him. But for some reason it was comforting having his jacket with her.

'You care for him, do you not?' Lana asked.

Sam looked at her, and back at the jacket, knowing what she meant.

'I have gotten to know him in the last few days.' She said.  
'Actually, we've all just known him for a couple of days.'

Lana smiled.

'He is a charismatic man. When I met him I immediately felt at ease with him. Like I could tell him my darkest secret, and he would listen and give advice. I trusted him. There are not many people who have the ability to gain your trust with the glance of an eye, Samantha.' She said.

Sam nodded.

'I know what you mean.'

----------

- P3X-747, Goa'uld Ha'tak

Logan was in a dark room. The only light came from a small barred window high up one of the walls.

He was unconscious. And chained up against the ceiling, just as Sam had been. His shirt had been ripped off. His weapons and utility-vest gone.  
Three beautiful Jaffa-women were with him, scarcely dressed. One of them was treating the wound on his shoulder with a healing-device.  
The wound on his leg was ignored.

The doors slid open just as the woman had finished. The three women backed away into a corner, fear and hatred in their eyes, as someone entered the room.

He was a large black Jaffa. He was bigger than the one that had been torturing Jack, perhaps three heads over Teal'c.  
On his forehead shimmered a symmetrical, tribal symbol in gold.

He walked around the unconscious Colonel, revealing a painstick in his hand.  
Suddenly he hit him the back with it.

Logan arched, the eerie glow emitting from his eyes and mouth.

The Jaffa stopped and spat in front of Logan's feet.

'Colonel Jack O'Neill.' He said, walking around Logan again.  
'Dr. Daniel Jackson. Teal'c, the _shol'va_.'

He was facing Logan again, and brought his face very close to his.

'Major Samantha Carter.'

He pulled back again and hit him another time with the painstick.

'These are the members of the so called, "SG-1"  
Yet they appear to have another member. Where were you before? Where you too afraid to face the Goa'uld?'

He leaned in again.

'I see fear in your eyes, human. Perhaps you realise now, that you stand before your God.'

Logan looked him into the eye.

'The guy that said _I_ had a big ego, should clearly pay you a visit.  
Since when are you First Primes calling yourself Gods? Shouldn't you leave that up to your snaky little bosses?'

The Jaffa simply smiled.

'You know a lot about us, while I know nothing of you. Who are you?' he asked.  
'Who's asking?'

The Jaffa now hit him with the back of his hand.

'I am your Lord K'Lel, you conceited worm.'

Logan spat out some blood.

'Did you seriously say "conceited worm"?'

The Jaffa hit him with the painstick until Logan lost consciousness again.

----------

- P3X-747, Goa'uld camp

'It looks like they're all standing guard.' Jack noted.

He, Daniel and Teal'c were lying sheltered, watching the Jaffa.

'I think they're expecting us, Jack.'

The entire Jaffa-force was standing outside the Ha'tak.

'We can take them, O'Neill.'  
'I don't know, T. I'd feel better if we'd radio SG-8 in.'  
'There may not be time, Jack.'  
'I know Danny. I know.'

They went back to SG-15.

'Major, tell me about the explosives.' Jack asked.  
'Sir, Colonel Evans ordered us to plant C4 in the cargobay of every Al'kesh. Combined with the naquadah present, they should give quite a blow, sir.'  
'Jack, there wasn't a lot of naquadah in the Ha'tak. I don't think they've mined a lot yet. But the explosions should amplify each other. If we detonate all six at once…'  
'Right. Any chance they found the explosives?'  
'I don't think so, sir.' Robins replied.  
'They haven't been searching for them. We have made no actions but a rescue-attempt.'

Jack thought for a while.

'Alright, kids, new plan.' He said.  
'We will go in, guns blazin'. Fortunately, there isn't that large of a force. We need to reach the Ha'tak and seal it from the inside. The majority of them seem to be outside; that will be to our advantage. Once we get Evans out, and are clear of the area, Robins, detonate the charges. Is that clear to everyone?'

----------

- P3X-747, City of Largos.

'Hey Sam, how are you feeling?' Kyra entered the room.

Lana had left moments ago.

'Pretty well, considering the circumstances. Is there any word about Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c yet?' Sam asked.  
'Oh. Captain Pierce said Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c are safe.'  
'Thank God.' Sam said relieved.  
'Will they be returning soon?'

Kyra's face clouded.

'No, something happened. Colonel Evans was shot and taken by the Goa'uld. They are going back to get him out.'

Sam didn't say anything, but looked at Kyra in shock. Subconsciously, she gripped Logan's jacket a little tighter.

'Listen, now that I have you alone, I've been meaning to ask you something.' Kyra said, sitting down.  
'Sure, go ahead.' Sam replied, grateful for the distraction.  
'Is there something between you and Colonel O'Neill?'  
'I… what?' Sam asked, surprised by the unexpected question.  
'I don't mean to pry or anything. But do you have feelings for him?'  
'I… We… I… have a boyfriend, Kyra.' Sam responded.  
'Really?' Kyra reacted surprised.  
'I'm sorry. I didn't know.'  
'No it's alright… It's just… I'm actually a bit confused, to tell you the truth.'  
'You can talk to me, if you want.'  
'Well… Pete and I… I don't think it's going well. He's a great guy, but I don't…'  
'Feel the same anymore.' Kyra finished her sentence.  
'Yeah. It's strange to hear it aloud, but yeah.'  
'And you and Colonel O'Neill…'  
'Me and Colonel O'Neill… is impossible. Even if we had romantic feelings towards each other, it just couldn't happen. He is my commanding officer, one of us would have to leave SG-1. And neither one of us is willing to do that. And it wouldn't be right. It would disrupt so many things. Break the team apart.'  
'But do you have feelings for him?' Kyra again asked.

Sam looked at her.

'I don't know. I really don't know, Kyra.'

Kyra nodded, looking at the jacket Sam was holding.

'Logan…' She said with a smile.  
'Logan?' Sam asked confused.  
'I hope he's alright.' Kyra said.  
'Listen, I'll leave you to rest. And perhaps… If you need to, you can talk to Lana. She is very wise, Sam. She might be able to give you advice.'  
'Thanks.' Sam said.  
'I am feeling tired. Must be the medicines…'

Kyra left, and Sam pulled the blankets tighter around her. She placed the jacket beside her pillow.

'I hope he's alright too…'


	16. Chapter 16

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16**

- P3X-747, Goa'uld Ha'tak

When Logan woke up again, he found the three women massaging his body. They were rubbing him with some kind of lotion.

'What are you doing?' He asked dazed.  
'Ssshh. This is a herbal blend. It will give you strength to endure.' One of the women replied.  
'Great.' Logan answered dully.  
'He has killed his master.' Another woman said after a while.  
'What?' Logan asked confused.  
'K'Lel. He killed his master and assumed his position. His entire fleet is here on the planet.' The woman explained.  
'He calls five Al'kesh a fleet? I've seen his forces, they aren't very large.'  
'That is why we are here. He wants to expand his fleet. Become powerful. Overthrow the Goa'uld.'  
'Why are you telling me all this?'  
'You are a member of SG-1, are you not?'  
'I am.' Logan confirmed after a short hesitance.

The two other women stopped rubbing his body and went to their corner. The last woman moved in front of Logan, looking him in the eye.

'K'Lel is not a Goa'uld, but he is as evil. For him we are less then slaves. We have heard tales of Jaffa who fight the Goa'uld to be free. And we heard Teal'c of SG-1 is their leader. We want to join them.'  
'He is coming!' One of the other women suddenly called.  
'We shall help you escape. But you need to endure.' The first woman told Logan.

He could now hear footsteps outside. Quickly, he whispered some words into her ear.  
The woman pressed her body against Logan's and gave him a passionate kiss.  
The doors then opened and K'Lel entered, followed by two Jaffa-soldiers carrying something large.

When he saw the two together, his face twitched furiously.

'Take them away!' He barked to the Jaffa who had placed the object on the ground.  
'You treat your prisoners well, I have to say…' Logan mischievously grinned as the doors closed.

He was now alone with K'Lel.

'Silence!' He spat, and hit him in the face with force.  
'You need not give me information any more.  
I have already found and killed your friends. They will no longer pose an inconvenience.'

He walked over to what appeared to be a large rectangular block made of solid gold. He slid off the lid, and it turned out to be a basin, filled with some sort of liquid.  
Then he took what looked like a branding-iron. It too was made of gold, and the brand was an enlarged version of the tribal symbol K'Lel bore.

'You have had your pleasure with my women. I shall have my pleasure with torturing you.'

The Jaffa placed the brand in the liquid.

'Do you know what this is, human?' K'Lel said with air.  
'Wait, let me guess… hot chocolate? Did you remember to bring the whipped cream, though?' Logan responded.

K'Lel paid no attention to him.

'This is an extremely rare acid. It eats through every metal except pure gold. It also has a very… interesting reaction to organic tissue.'

The Jaffa neared his head to Logan's so that the latter could smell his breath.

'It leaves a black burn on human skin. And it is extremely, overwhelmingly, painful. Jaffa-warriors have been known to scream out for mercy when tortured with this acid.'  
'Your point?' Logan asked dryly.

K'Lel kicked him in the gut, so that Logan had the air blown out of him and could only hang by his arms in pain.

'You will soon see _my point_.  
Unfortunately the acid will vaporize when reacting. So I might have to _repeat_ the procedure several times…' He grinned as he pulled the golden iron out of the basin.

Logan struggled to release himself from the chain. But he knew it was useless. He couldn't possibly lift himself from the hook in the ceiling.  
His attempt at escape made the Jaffa laugh even harder. He again kicked Logan in the stomach.

With Logan hanging limp, K'Lel pressed the iron sadistically across Logan's shoulder-blades.

The sensation was unlike Logan had ever experienced. It was like millions of tiny little razorblades were carving themselves slowly into his flesh, while being poured over by boiling water.  
It was worse than any pain Logan had ever gone through. It made him want to welcome back the painstick.

After what felt like hours, the Jaffa lifted the branding-iron. As the pain faded, Logan could hear himself scream.

K'Lel quickly dipped the brand back into the acid, and placed it again on Logan's back. On the exact same spot.

Logan's skin was boiling. It was like he could feel his individual body-cells burning away.

More quickly then the previous time did it stop.

When he lifted his head, he could see the reason for the interruption.

A Jaffa-warrior was standing in the doorway.

'My Lord, we are under attack. They have already penetrated the Ha'tak.'  
'Let me guess,' Logan said weakly, raising his head.  
'My friends? You know, the ones you found and killed?'

- P3X-747, Goa'uld Ha'tak

'Teal'c, cover me!' Jack yelled over the weapon's-fire.

He ducked right as Teal'c shot his staffweapon, and moved over to the next bulkhead. He shot his zat a few times, taking down the enemy Jaffa.

'Alright, move, move.'

SG-15 advanced ahead, and the energy-blasts began to come their way again.

'Where are we going Jack?'  
'I don't know Daniel. I wasn't expecting this much resistance inside the ship. I thought we'd be able to go look for him.'

Suddenly, the weapon's-fire stopped.

'What happened?' Jack yelled.  
'Why isn't anyone shooting?'

'They have stopped, O'Neill.' Teal'c said calmly.

There were no more shots fired at them.

'Did we get them?' Jack asked surprised.

Then they saw a figure approaching their way.  
Immediately everyone ducked back behind the bulkheads.

'Open fire!' Jack yelled.  
'No, wait!' a female voice called.  
'Shal kek nem ron!'

Teal'c's head jerked up.

'O'Neill!' He called, shocked.  
'Wait! Don't fire, do not fire!' Jack yelled.

Cautiously, Teal'c appeared from behind the bulkhead and moved forward, his staff-weapon raised.

In front of him stood a Jaffa-woman.

'Where did you learn those words?' He asked with a growl.

The woman walked towards him slowly, her hands open.

'The prisoner said that if I spoke those words you would trust me. He learned them from-'  
'Me.' Daniel said.  
'Jack, I told Logan that the rebel-Jaffa use that sentence as a password.'

Jack lowered his zat and stepped in front of the woman.

'Where is he? Take us to him.'

- P3X-747, Goa'uld Ha'tak

'It's over, K'Lel. You might as well face it.'  
'You don't know of what you speak.' The Jaffa replied calmly as he hit Logan again.  
'Right now my forces are overwhelming your friends. Soon they will be hanging beside you.'  
'Whatever makes you feel happy.'  
'Silence!' K'Lel bellowed again.  
'You will obey your God.'  
'You are nowhere near a God.'  
'You are mistaken.' The Jaffa said smugly.  
'You have been branded with my mark. Wherever you go, they will know you belong to me.'  
'Mark my words.' Logan hissed angrily  
'I will make sure that when I walk away from here, I will be the _only_ one bearing this mark.'

Meanwhile gunfire could be heard outside the room.  
Logan watched as worry spread across K'Lel's face.

Then, the doors slid open and revealed Jack holding a pistol.  
When he saw them he immediately opened fire.

The Jaffa ducked out of the way.

'The chain!' Logan yelled.

With a well-aimed shot, the chain holding Logan to the ceiling broke, and Logan fell to the floor.

Suddenly, K'Lel rose beside a control-panel and jammed it. The door shut again, and he broke the panel.

'No more interruptions.' He said calmly.

Logan was still lying on the floor, his hands bound together.

K'Lel kicked him in the gut, and Logan squirmed.

Quietly, the Jaffa waited for him to get up.

When he stood, K'Lel gave him a head-butt which caused him to drop to the ground again.

'Like I said, I will enjoy torturing you…'

Again Logan got up. This time, he avoided the large warrior when he tried to grab him.  
Every time the Jaffa came near him, Logan dodged him, but he made no attempt to attack him himself.

K'Lel laughed at his pitiful escapes.

'Accept your fate. Kneel before me.'

He had Logan pinned in a corner, and came towards him slowly.

He came in for another head-butt, but this time, Logan didn't dodge.

He had lured the Jaffa near the basin with acid and the branding-iron, which he was suddenly holding.  
As K'Lel came in, Logan pushed the handle of the iron into his face with force.

It came into his eye, which bursted open as the iron penetrated the socket.

Giving his enemy no time to recuperate, Logan jammed his knee onto his chin.

K'Lel fell backwards, screaming in pain.

Taking his opportunity, Logan dove on him, kicking him in the groin several times, and then against the head.

He lifted the dead weight of the Jaffa by the torso, and plunged him head-first into the basin with acid.

K'Lel started shaking and moving vigorously, trying to get Logan off him.  
But he wouldn't budge and held his knee jammed between the Jaffa's shoulder-blades as the warrior desperately tried to save himself.

Logan could hear him scream through the bubbling liquid as smoky fumes filled the room.  
He was screaming himself. Screaming with rage and satisfaction.

Then the screams and the movement stopped, but Logan kept pushing.

The doors opened, and Logan was still holding the dead body under, until all the acid had vaporized.  
He was pulled away by Jack and Daniel.

'It's over, you got him.' Jack said.

The body was lying by the basin, with only a small piece of bone left where the head should've been.

'O'Neill!' Teal'c called.  
'We have to leave. They have broken through the barricades.'

Logan looked into the now empty basin more closely, and saw something.  
He groped at it, and was pulled up by Jack and Daniel.

'Come on, let's go!'

Supported by Robins and Sorez, Logan followed as the others gave cover.

They passed a lot of dead Jaffa, and Logan was shocked when he saw the body's of the three women lying among them.

'They died free.' Teal'c placed a hand on his shoulder, when he saw the expression on Logan's face.  
'There's no way we'll make it out.' Captain Sorez exclaimed.

They were standing in front of the exit.  
Behind them, Jaffa had them outnumbered. Outside, the rest of the entire army waited for them.

'Stop being so damned negative, Sorez!' Jack yelled.  
'He has a point, you know.' Daniel commented.  
'Blow one of the charges.' Logan said weakly.

Everyone turned to face him.

'Major, blow the last ship. It will at the very least distract them.'

Robins turned to Jack, who thought about it for a second.

'Do it.'

Robins blew the charge and Daniel opened the doors when he heard the explosion.  
Outside, Jaffa were running towards the exploded Al'kesh, no one noticed them leave until it was too late.

'Sir?' Robins asked, her finger by the button as they were running.  
'No!' Jack and Logan both yelled.  
'We aren't clear yet!' Jack called.

They ran as quickly as possible as the Jaffa came behind them. Second time that day that were in that position.

'Sir?'  
'Not yet, Major!'

They'd almost reached the forest when Jack yelled:

'Do it Robins, blow them!'

They didn't look back as the remaining five charges went off, one after another, each amplifying the next.

Logan collapsed when they reached safety.


	17. Chapter 17

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17**

- P3X-747, City of Largos

Sam was out of bed. She was limping around outside, until she found someone from SG-8.

'Hey, you, Collins, any word from SG-1 yet?'  
'No ma'am, I'm sorry. Shouldn't you be in bed, Major?'  
'I can't just sit and do nothing, Lieutenant.' She answered, irritated.

Collins looked taken aback by her strong response.

'I'm sorry,' Sam apologized.  
'But it's so frustrating…'  
'I understand ma'am. When we hear anything, you'll be the first to know.'

-----

Feeling useless, Sam walked around until she found herself by the edge of the lake.  
She sat down and enjoyed the view of the grass surrounding the water, as far as the eye could see.

'May I join you?' She heard Lana's voice ask.  
'Of course.'

Lana sat down beside her.

'It kills me, not being able to help them. To sit here, feeling useless. Waiting for them to come back…' Sam said.

Lana said nothing.

'I know something went wrong. I know Logan got shot. What if they're not able to get him out? What if something happens to them?'

Lana still didn't reply.

'And he left his damned jacket with me! If he hadn't, if he'd just worn it…'

She sighed. She was wearing Logan's jacket. She had put it on before she'd gone outside.  
She buried her head in her hands as the frustration reached its peak.

_What is wrong with me?_ She thought. _We have been through worse, and everything always turns out fine. _She never worried like she did now.

_I don't know him. I've met him only days ago. It's not normal to care so much for him._

Lana placed a hand on her shoulder.

'I'm sure everything will be fine, Samantha.'

Then, Lieutenant Collins called to her over the radio:

'Major Carter? They're back, ma'am…'

-----

Lana and Sam walked back to the houses.

There was a lot of commotion around the care-centre. She could see SG-15 walking outside as members of SG-8 hurried inside.

They looked beat.

'What happened?' She asked the first person she could grab. It was Sergeant Monroe.  
'We brought Colonel Evans back, ma'am. He's severely injured.' She responded.

Sam released her and went inside.

Logan was on the bed, lying on his stomach, unconscious. People were working on his back, but she couldn't see what was wrong. And the rest of her team was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile, Lana and another woman from Largos began cleaning the wound on Logan's calf.

'Alright, let's wake him up.' Captain Pierce instructed.

Sergeant Talor injected something in Logan's neck.  
A moment later, his eyes opened, and he started to rise. Pierce pushed him back gently.

'Relax Colonel. We are giving you an anaesthetic. Lay back, let us do our job.'

Sam moved closer until she saw the burn.

'Oh my God.' She whispered.

Pierce turned around.

'Major, no offence, but you'd better leave.'

Sam turned around and walked outside. There she saw Major Robins.

'Tanya! What happened? Where are Colonel O'Neill and the others?'  
'Sam… the Goa'uld tortured Colonel Evans. We got him here as fast as we could. SG-1 stayed behind to evaluate the scene after the explosions. We blew up the ships.'  
'When will they get back?'  
'I don't know.'

----------

Sam was still sitting by the lake. It was just about to get dark. SG-1 wasn't back yet.  
The camp-fires had been lit. SG's 8 and 15 were sitting with the villagers preparing dinner, but she wasn't hungry.  
She heard footsteps behind her and figured it was one of the villagers, telling her she should join them.  
She looked up when he sat down beside her.

'Logan.'  
'Hi, Sam.'

He looked terrible.  
The cut in his forehead. A black eye. Several cuts and bruises in his face.  
He was wearing a black t-shirt that hid the mark on his back.  
It was tight around his arms and chest, and even in the dark she saw his fit body…

_Wait. Don't go there._

'How… how are you?'

He smiled.

'Oh, I'm fine…'

She stared at him.

'Seriously. I'm on painkillers. Don't feel a thing. The world is one big happy place.'

Sam smiled.

'How about you? Aren't you cold?'

She pulled _his_ jacket tighter around her.

'Nope. I'm fine.'  
'Wanna go back and get something to eat?'  
'I'd rather sit here for a while.'  
'Yeah…' he said.  
'Me too.'

They were silent for a moment.

'So, guess not how you expected your first off-world mission to be like.'.

Logan started laughing.

'Oh, aw, stop, don't make me laugh.' He coughed.  
'No, definitely not.'  
'I'm glad you're alright. Sort of.' Sam looked at him.  
'I was really worried.'  
'Really worried?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Well, I'm here now. Alive and kicking. Well, not sure about the kicking-part, though.'

They sat there for another while, until Sam stood up.

'You know what; I am starting to get hungry.'  
'Good, cause I'm actually starving.'

Logan reached out for her.

'Do you mind? My muscles are pretty much locked in position.'

Sam took his hand and helped him up. When he stood, she placed her arm around his waist to support him. He was close.  
His body was against hers, and it was so tempting to press herself against him even closer.

She looked up, into his eyes, and saw him looking back at her.  
His arms were around her as well. No longer just for support.

_Nothing can come of this..._

Despite herself, she moved her arms to his neck and got closer  
She pulled him towards her until they were face to face. His grey eyes locked into hers, a questioning look on his face.  
She parted her lips slightly and pressed them against his.

By the edge of the lake, with the sky brightly coloured by the approaching sun-set, they kissed.


	18. Chapter 18

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18**

- P3X-747, City of Largos

Their kiss became more passionate; until eventually, Logan broke it off.

'Sam…'

He was interrupted however, as Sam's radio cracked with the sound of Jack O'Neill's voice.

'This is SG-1, hello, does anyone copy?'

They were still holding each other. Sam was blushing and uncertain whether to ignore the radio or to respond.  
Logan smiled and made the decision for her.

'Hey Jack.'  
'Hey. Good to hear your voice, Colonel. We are heading back to the village from the Gate. ETA: six minutes.'  
'Copy. Just in time for dinner.'  
'Do I have timing, or what? O'Neill out.'

Logan released Sam's radio.

'Logan, I'm… Let's go for dinner.' Sam released Logan and limped away from him.

Logan watched her go with a smile.

'Sure…'

-----

They were loading up their plates just as Jack, Teal'c and Daniel arrived.

'Hi kids. Glad you see you up and running.' Jack dropped his P90 with a sigh, removed his vest and sat down.

He and Teal'c had taken the gear of SG-15 while they were returning Logan.

'Sam! How are you feeling?' Daniel sat down next to her.

Meanwhile, Teal'c had found a plate and was piling up.

'It is indeed good to see you well, Major Carter, Colonel Evans.' He said between bites.

It didn't take long for them all to once again enjoy the meal.

'Sir,' Major Robins had seen SG-1's arrival and was curious for an update.  
'Not now, Major.' Jack said.  
'Briefing after dinner.'  
'Yes sir.'

She went back to join the rest of her team.

-----

After dinner Jack gathered them all together.

'Listen up. We went to the Gate to let the SGC know we're still alive. They are anxious to learn what we've been doing down here.  
As far as I'm concerned, we are ready to go. Most of us need to pay a visit to ol' doc Fraiser, and I prefer not to keep that waiting.  
Any scientific or archaeological stuff will have to wait until next time. Agreed?'

He looked at Sam and Daniel especially.

'Agreed.'

-----

They took the time to say farewell to the villagers, and pack up their gear.

Sam wandered around the care-centre, as a few members of SG-8 gathered their supplies.

'So you are leaving us so soon.'

Lana had walked up behind her.  
Sam turned around and faced the wise woman.

'I'm afraid so. Thank you for your care.'

Lana smiled.

'And thank you, Samantha. You've helped Kyra a great deal. Soon the connection between our people will be strong. And you and your friends have prevented us from becoming slaves to the Goa'uld. We are in your debt.'  
'Well… I really didn't do much about that…'  
'I've already spoken to Colonel O'Neill. He is a good man.'  
'Yeah. Yeah he is.'

They were silent for a while, when Lana came up to Sam and placed a hand on her arm.

'I know you are troubled. Your feelings confuse you. But if I may give you advice; trust your instinct. Do what feels right, at the moment. Don't trouble your mind by overthinking to much.'

Sam looked at her, but could only nod as she thought about her words.  
Lana smiled to her again.

'Fare well, Samantha. We shall meet again, some day.'

She let go of her arm and disappeared inside the care-centre.

-----

'Hey.'  
'Daniel. I was just looking for you.'

Kyra looked at the man standing in her door-opening.

'Really. You'd think I'd be in your workshop?'  
'Alright. I was just about to go look for you… So you're leaving?'  
'Yeah. Yeah we are.'  
'Too bad. We were having so much fun together.'  
'You think barely surviving an explosion and getting transported to a blood-sucking-bug-infested swamp was fun?'

Kyra smiled and moved closer to him.

'Are you saying you didn't have fun?' She asked, her face almost touching his.  
'Well… Let's say it was… interesting.'

Kyra smiled and teasingly, she kissed him lightly on the lips.

'So next time I'll be testing the device, you'll be here?'  
'Wouldn't miss it for the world.'


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Alright, people, here it is... The last chapter. I found it hard to think of an end for the story, but after some thought, I decided to go this way... Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: After all this time, no, I don't own Stargate SG-1. But this FanFic is all mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19**

- SGC

Sam put on her jacket. She was tired, and desperate to get home.  
She was in no condition to drive, but she had convinced Janet to let her leave if she took at least a week off. Luckily her wounds turned out not to be very serious, thanks to the help of the Largonian villagers.

Her taxi had already arrived, and she was moving towards the elevator with a slight limp, despite the painkillers she had been put on.

However, she stopped in front of a door, not sure what to do, but unable to walk past.  
She sighed and gave a short knock.

'Come in.'

She opened the door, and entered Logan's temporarily assigned quarters.

Sam gasped when she saw him standing with his back turned to her. He must have just taken a shower, because he was in his underwear. His hair was wet, a towel in his hand, and the bandages on his leg were just freshened.

But what caught her eye most was the large burn on his back, the first time she got a proper look at it. It really looked like a tattoo, and most people wouldn't be able to tell what it really was. A mark of ownership. Humiliation.

'I'm sorry.' She stammered.  
'I didn't want to…'

Logan turned around.

'Sam.' He smiled.  
'I wasn't expecting you. Forgive my attire, I was just…' He pointed towards the bathroom.  
'Should I have known you'd stop by, I would have worn the one with the little hearts on it.' He referred to his boxers.

Then he noticed the look still on Sam's face.  
He turned around again and took a sachet from the nightstand.

'You know they already want me to get counselling.' He said more seriously, as he beckoned her closer.

She removed her jacket, revealing a delicate white blouse, and moved towards him.

He handed her the sachet, which was filled with a clear liquid, and turned his back towards her again.

'It's a lotion, Janet told me to apply it on the burn daily. But it's a little out of my reach… Would you mind…?'

Sam looked at the large black lines on Logan's back.

'No… no off course not.'

She ripped the sachet open and took some lotion into her hands. Then she massaged it softly onto the burn.

'Thanks…' Logan's voice trailed away as Sam rubbed the lotion in.  
'You think you need counselling?' Sam picked up after she'd finished.

Logan took the sachet from her and placed it back on the nightstand. Then he took something else.

'Not really.'

He toyed with the object before he handed it to Sam.

'The only thing left in the acid-tank.' Logan said.

Sam knew how he killed K'Lel, they all heard it during the debriefing. She looked at the golden symbol in her hand.

'I'm the only one with this mark now, Sam. It doesn't stand for what it used to stand for. It's mine now.'

He took the symbol back and placed on a cabinet by the door.  
Then he walked back to Sam.

'Not that I don't enjoy your company, because I do… But was there a reason for you to stop by?'

Sam looked at the man in front of here, still in his underwear, and flushed a little.

'I… I think we should talk.'  
'We should?'  
'About… what happened on P3X-747.'  
'Like I said, Sam. They are trying to get me to talk about it, but I don't have any problems. Unless…' He sounded concerned now.  
'Do you… I mean, if _you_ need to talk, I'm here for you.'  
'No, that's not what I mean.' Sam said.  
'I'm talking about what happened by the lake.' Her face reddened slightly more.

Logan's face lightened up in realisation…

'Ah... So you want to _talk_?'  
'I want you to know that what I did…I don't know why I did it.'  
'You don't?'  
'Well… I just wanted to… But I know nothing can come of it. I don't even know if you feel the same, hell, I don't even know how I feel, for that matter. But that's not the point,'  
'It's not?'  
'No. The point is, we're team-mates, it shouldn't have happened, it's only confusing and embarrassing, and I'm feeling very foolish right now-'  
'We're not team-mates.' Logan interrupted her.  
'What?' Sam responded confused.  
'I was only temporary assigned to SG-1, Sam. After the debriefing, General Hammond came up to me. Now that I have some experience in the field, and based on Jack's recommendation, he already wants me to take command of SG-2.'  
'He… what?'

Logan laughed.

'Yeah, it's going a lot faster then I could have thought. But anyway, what happened by the lake happened. I don't regret it. I enjoyed it. You just did what felt right, and I respect that.'  
'You…' Sam was confused. She didn't expect him to react this way.

Logan came closer to her and took her by her waist.

'And if you don't mind… I think I'm going to do the same.'

The next thing she knew, Logan closed in and placed his lips on hers. All thoughts escaped her head as she kissed him back, every objection gone.  
All she could think about was his body against hers. Her arms around him. All she wanted was to seize this moment, and yet a tiny voice began to nag in the back of her head.

'Logan, wait.' She broke of the kiss.  
'I don't know what I want… I mean, I know what I want right now, but what about tomorrow?'  
'Listen. Me neither. All I know is what feels right at this moment. Let's worry about tomorrow in the morning.'

His reasoning silenced that voice in an instant.  
Smiling, she kissed him again.

'Well if you put it that way…'

-

-

-

THE END

-

-

-


End file.
